Thicker Than Blood
by Kit-cat99
Summary: AU HUMAN! Castiel's Half-Sister shows up on his doorstep. two problems there: 1 his roommate is Dean. 2 they've already met. How will they survive under the same roof and keep secrets from everyone and each other? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thicker Than Blood**

Summary: Dean's life is pretty good. Nice job, loving family, great roommate buddy, pretty steady girlfriend and even a kid. Too bad all of that is about to get shattered when a newcomer arrives in the form of a one night stand who just so happens to be more linked to the people around him then he originally thought. That picture perfect world may not be so perfect after all when the "photoshopping" gets revealed.

Rating: M (violence, language, mature themes)

Disclaimer: here we go again...any person, place or thing you recognize, obviously not belonging to me. Does this make people happy? I'm going to say yes seeing as how my stuff's never gotten in trouble before...huzzah.

* * *

><p>There was ringing.<p>

Why was there ringing in the beautiful world of his dreams?

Persistent ringing too.

Whoever it was, they were going to pay dearly for disturbing his sleep.

His hand blindly reached out and grabbed for the offending electronic device. It shook in his hand as it continued to ring and he cracked open an eye to see who he was going to be yelling at. He paused, surprised by the displayed name before his thumb hit the button to accept the call.

"Hey." He greeted carefully, glancing at his clock and reading _3:17am_.

"Hey Cas I uh...I need a favour." The female voice that came through the other ended sounded shaky and weak. He frowned, sitting up quickly. His eyes darted over to the window where he heard the sounds of rain falling outside before he climbed out of his bed.

"What's wrong?" Castiel whispered. He knew he had to be quiet with his roommate asleep in the next room. He was already grabbing clothes, ready to take off.

"Can...can you come and...let me in? Maybe...bring a towel...please." The response startled him.

A few minutes later, still in his sleeping clothes of pyjama pants and t-shirt, he trudged out of the elevator and blinked, shocked to see the red haired woman standing in the little room between the lobby and the outside world. He paused for a moment, long enough to take in her drenched and shivering appearance before he quickly crossed the lobby to open the door and let her into the building. Once she stepped in, he wrapped a towel around her, now realizing what it was for.

"What the hell happened?" Castiel asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." She clung to the towel, holding it closer to her body as she stood in the middle of the lobby shaking.

"We're going to talk about this, Jacey." Castiel stated firmly. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms then pulled her closer to hug her gently. "You're not getting out of this one."

"I know!" Jacey snapped slightly. She sighed and shook her head against his chest. "Just...don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel agreed. "Come on, let's get up to the room, I'm pretty sure I got some of your emergency clothes in my closet." Jacey laughed slightly and let him steer her into the elevator. "Have to be quiet though, my roommate's asleep."

"What's the roommate these days?" Jacey asked.

"A mechanic." Castiel replied. Jacey raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"I just want to go to sleep." Jacey muttered. Castiel nodded, giving her arm a gentle rub again. They walked out of the elevator and into the room in silence. He dug out a bag labelled with her name from his closet and left her his room to change. There was a slight battle over where she would sleep but she insisted on the couch and even got herself settled before he gave in and fetched a blanket and pillow.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Castiel whispered.

"Thanks Cas." Jacey replied as she shifted on the couch and closed her eyes. Castiel sighed and went to his room, wondering about who's ass he'd have to kick later.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB****_

Dean wandered out of his room, scratching his chest. He yawned and stretched, heading straight to the kitchen for that cup of morning coffee. He froze mid stretch in the doorway of his destination room when he saw something he wasn't used to seeing. Standing at the sink, rinsing off some dishes, was a woman in grey sweatpants and a white tank top. Her red hair was piled up in a messy bun on her head. Her back was to him so he couldn't see much else but he appreciated the view he was already receiving.

"You weren't here when I went to bed...I think." Dean spoke up finally, making the girl jump and and pause. "It's also not quite my birthday so unless you're an early present..." He faded off as the girl turned around and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh shit."

"Oh geez." Jacey muttered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked quietly, glancing around to make sure Castiel wasn't nearby.

"Well..." Jacey started but stopped as the other member of the household came into view. "Morning Cas."

"Hey...looks like you guys are introducing yourselves." Castiel remarked, walking over.

"Not quite, we haven't said names yet." Jacey pointed out. She looked back at Dean as she dried her hands off on a dish towel. She held one out and waited as he slowly took it, confused and uncertain. "I'm Jacey Morgan."

"Uh...Dean Winchester." Dean muttered, not even sure what was going on anymore.

"Jacey came in last night." Castiel explained. "Couldn't turn her away."

"No, no...course not." Dean agreed slowly. "So uh...you...how do you guys know each other?"

"She's my half sister." Castiel replied.

A feeling of dread settled over Dean.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"You have to tell him!" Sam instructed.

"No fucking way!" Dean argued, sliding under a car.

"He's bound to find out eventually." Sam pointed out, leaning over the car to look around the engine.

"Not if she keeps her mouth shut and you and me do the same." Dean shot back.

"What about Lisa?" Sam asked. He heard the clanking of a dropped tool as Dean cursed under his breath. "She doesn't know the full details but if I remember correctly, those girls have met."

"Then I'll just keep them all away from each other." Dean decided firmly.

"Uh huh." Sam muttered, beginning to wonder if his brother was delusional or not. "Yeah, I can totally see that working."

"Shut up bitch!" Dean snapped.

"Everything going okay boys?" John asked, walking over and looking at his sons.

"Yep, just checking everything over before the customer picks this baby up." Sam assured his father.

"Good, I got lunch ordered, it should be here any minute." John informed them, patting Sam on the back then going to his office.

"So tell me this grand scheme of yours." Sam suggested, looking down at Dean as he slid out from under the car. "How exactly do you plan to keep from Cas the fact that not only did you spend a whole day with his sister but you fooled around with her as well AND started feeling stuff for her all while you were in a fight with Lisa two months ago."

"There's no feelings." Dean countered, getting to his feet. "Alright? None. What happened, happened. It's done, in the past, and that's where it's staying. So leave it alone!"

"Uh huh." Sam muttered, nodding his head and looking thoroughly unconvinced. "You are so screwed."

"For the love of God, will you please just shut up!" Dean ground out.

"I'm just trying to help." Sam defended.

"Yeah well it's not working so drop it." Dean muttered. He sighed and used a clean cloth to wipe at his face and hands.

"Umm...huh." Sam stuttered, his head tilting as he looked past his brother. Raising an eyebrow at the behaviour, the older of the two turned around and found Jacey at the garage door, pushing sunglasses onto her head and holding a bag of take out food.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. He paused slightly, surprised to hear the edge to his voice.

"I work at the restaurant that this order got made at." Jacey replied, rolling her eyes. "Our delivery guy had a few other deliveries on the other side of town so I took the ones over here."

"You have a car?" Dean mentally punched himself, wondering why all his questions were coming out so harsh.

"Yes your majesty, I have a car." Jacey shot back. "Now who's paying for this because I have other things to do."

"Uh, just uh...over at the office." Sam spoke up quickly. Jacey nodded and walked away from them. "Dude..."

"I know, I don't know what I was doing." Dean grumbled.

"That was harsh, even from you." Sam remarked. Dean sighed and leaned on the car they were working on. "And you gotta live with her...what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." Dean replied. He looked over at the office as Jacey walked back out. His eyes followed her and he felt a little disappointed that she didn't look at him at all. Had she heard everything he and Sam had said? Part of him wondered why he should care but a part of him hoped she hadn't. He would have to talk to her, that much he knew. If she was going to be living with him, they had to get over this.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"How's my boy doing?" Dean asked, standing on the front porch of Lisa Braedon's house. They had been together for about three years even though the last few months had been extremely rough and they had only just recently started reconciling. He reached forward and took the nearly two year old from his mother's arms. Ben smiled happily and waved his arms, his hands touching Dean's face and helping the man forget all the stress of the day.

"The mess doesn't bug you?" Lisa asked.

"Course not...my boy's a boy, they gotta get messy." Dean pointed out, grinning at the food mess that covered most of Ben's shirt. "We may still need a bath though."

"That's what we were going for." Lisa remarked with a smile as they headed into the house. "So how was your day?"

"Don't ask." Dean replied, bouncing the baby at his side. "It's just been...a roller coaster."

"Fun." Lisa muttered sympathetically.

"May just stay here tonight to avoid anymore of it." Dean suggested quietly.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

"Cas, my roommate, his sister showed up last night." Dean explained. "I guess things are...well...they're not good or something. I don't know really. I haven't really gotten much of the story, just that she showed up in the rain storm, wet and shaking. What else could he do?"

"Well did he ask if you were okay with her staying?" Lisa asked.

"It's not a big deal." Dean muttered, shrugging. His eyes turning back to Ben as the child began sucking the left over food off his clothes. "It was his place first."

"Yeah but you live there too." Lisa pointed out. "You deserve a story and an opinion."

"Lisa, it doesn't matter, really." Dean stated firmly. "I don't care. I just figured I'd let Cas and his sister have the place tonight so they can talk it out, figure everything out." Lisa crossed her arms then sighed, defeated for the time being. Dean knew the look well enough though. She wasn't giving up, she was just taking a break. The topic wasn't dropped and he dreaded the next time it would be brought up. He'd play along with her though. She had threatened to not let him see Ben when they were broken up, he wouldn't be able to handle that if she had actually gone through with it. He loved the kid too much.

He would just have to figure out this Jacey thing fast before anyone other than his brother knew the real story. It would all work out, it had to. He just needed to talk to her.

But for tonight he would just avoid her.

* * *

><p>So new story. Yes I know it has some similarities to The Swan's Song but I promise you, it's not too similar. All my AU Normal stories always have some sort of trouble with the made up person but right now, as I'm not too far ahead in my planning, I don't think I'm giving Jacey some evil twisted psycho person who wishes to kill her.<p>

There may be one or two just mean people who wish to hurt her but nothing big like the last two human based stories. And huzzah, finally a story that is actually going to have John and Mary alive and well, lol.


	2. These Talks of Ours

**These Talks of Ours  
><strong>

We all know I enjoy torturing poor Dean-o. It's a constant in my stories.

And once more I have banners up on my profile. I think I've officially become a Supernatural writer lol. Could be worse I suppose, although I sort of am trying to write out other things. Anyone that's read my Big Bang Theory story, check out my profile, one of the readers did a truly amazing banner for it.

* * *

><p>Dean climbed out of the Impala in the apartment garage and closed the door a bit roughly, the sound echoing around. He shook his head and walked out of the underground room, heading for the elevator. He had spent last night with Lisa and Ben, gone to work, then decided he should come home and hope that Castiel wasn't there so he could talk to Jacey. Although part of him was praying his roommate was there so that he wouldn't have to talk to the red headed girl. Dean groaned as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. Life just generally sucked all around it seemed. He shut his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, feeling the box move. It stopped almost right away, he opened his eyes to see the doors opening and Jacey standing on the other side.<p>

"Oh...uh...hi." The girl greeted.

"Hey." Dean sighed, leaning back again and closing his eyes. Jacey raised an eyebrow but took it to be safe to get in. She stepped in and watched the doors close. "I hate to say this but...we need to talk."

"No we don't." Jacey shot back.

"We sort of do." Dean pointed out, opening his eyes once more and gazing at the back of the head in front of him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jacey insisted, turning around to face him. "What happened, happened. It's done, it's in the past, and that's where it's staying. Right?" Dean blinked several times, now certain that she had heard the conversation he had with Sam the other day seeing as how those were the exact words he had used. Her arms crossed as she waited for a response. "Believe it or not, I'm not here to mess up your life. My folks kicked me out and I'm just here until I find my own place. I'm looking very hard so I'll be out of your life soon. No one has to know what happened."

"Uh...oh...umm..okay." Dean muttered, caught off guard. The girl before him was a hell of a lot different than the one he had met a couple of months ago. He sighed and ran a hand over his head, consumed with the feeling to fix things rather than leaving them the way they currently were. "Look, Jacey, if I did...anything...to hurt you or anything...I am sorry."

"Didn't hurt me." Jacey assured him.

"Just let me have my say right now, okay?" Dean asked. Jacey sighed and tilted her head. "You know what was going on then, hell, pretty sure I spilled nearly my whole life story that day. My point here is, you're really a good girl. Great even. Whatever you heard me say to my brother was just to get him off my case. I had fun that day, first time in a long time actually, and...you really helped me out."

"I tend to do that." Jacey muttered.

"Hopefully not always in that exact same way though." Dean joked. Jacey grinned slightly and shook her head. "My point in, you're great...terrific. I just...I want to thank you." He unconsciously lifted his hand, brushing aside some of her hair and looking at her green eyes. "But...for now...that day just needs to stay between you and me."

"And apparently your brother." Jacey pointed out.

"Yeah well, sort of had to tell someone." Dean defeated, grinning. "I mean come on, that was just...wow."

"Wow?" Jacey asked.

"Oh don't sound surprised." Dean shot back playfully. A small smile graced the girl's face, making Dean laugh. "You definitely know how good you are."

"Yeah, guess I do." Jacey agreed. "But my brother and your girlfriend are not to know."

"No...they're not." Dean sobered up in that moment, nodding in agreement. "I've known Cas for a bit now and he's a really good friend...but I've seen how he is with you. He'll likely kill me."

"Most likely." Jacey muttered, nodding.

"So we're good?" Dean asked, tilting his head slightly. "Just you...me...Sam...no one else."

"No one else." Jacey repeated. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "There's umm..." she stopped herself as the elevator doors opened and she remembered the current situation. "We're here."

"Huh? Oh right, yeah." Dean muttered. They walked out of the small box, a slightly awkward feel suddenly falling over them. They went down the hall in silence and Dean unlocked the apartment door.

"Cas?" Jacey called out. She looked around but saw no sign of her brother.

"Guess he's not home yet." Dean remarked, going into the kitchen.

"Now what?" Jacey asked, leaning in the doorway. Dean shrugged and took a beer out of the fridge. He held it out to her but she just shook her head, arms crossing loosely over her stomach.

"Hey, I got a question." Dean suddenly spoke up. Jacey raised an eyebrow. "You guys share a mom right?" The girl nodded slowly. "What was she thinking with those names? Castiel...Jacey..."

"There's another one named Gabriel." Jacey added in. "He lives in New York though, I think he's trying to get on Broadway. Fairly certain he's bisexual."

"Huh." Dean muttered, taking that all in. He shook his head, going back to his original inquiry. "So then what's with the names?"

"Castiel and Gabriel are names of Angels." Jacey explained. "Cas was born on a Thursday and that's what that Angel was for. Gabriel is older than both of us and that Angel I think is supposed to be God's right or left hand, I don't really remember."

"And Jacey?" Dean asked.

"It's actually Jocelyn." Jacey replied. "Jocelyn Carol Morgan. My friends used to call me JC, first and middle initials, then I just figured to make it an actual word."

"Huh. So is Jocelyn an Angel as well?" Dean asked. At that, Jacey started laughing. Dean raised an eyebrow, unsure of what had happened.

"No way." Jacey laughed, shaking her head. "Jocelyn actually means little goth." This time Dean joined in the laughing. "Pretty far from Angels." They both laughed for a few minutes. In that time, Jacey had moved into the kitchen. As the laughter died down, Dean took to watching the red head fill a pot with water and set about making spaghetti.

"I forgot you cooked." He muttered.

"You've known me a grand total of two days." Jacey pointed out. "I just cooked the one time."

"Wasn't it spaghetti then too?" Dean asked. Jacey laughed again and nodded. "That's all you know isn't it?"

"No!" Jacey replied, faking hurt. Dean chuckled and walked out of the kitchen, deciding to leave her to it.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"I talked to mom." Castiel's voice tore Jacey out of her daze as she read a book she had found in the apartment. She slowly lifted her eyes to look at her older brother. "She told me what happened and what your dad said."

"Okay." Jacey muttered slowly.

"She's trying to settle your dad down and explain things to him but we agreed you're better off here for the time being." Castiel explained, sitting down on the couch next to the young woman.

"I'm not going back now, even if he does settle down." Jacey pointed out. "I know how he's going to be later. I'm not going through that."

"Well then you're allowed to stay here as long as you need." Castiel assured her, putting an arm around her. "Although we may need to consider getting a place with another room."

"Don't do that, I'll be out of here soon enough, it's okay." Jacey countered. Castiel looked down at his sister, worrying now. "It's nothing personal or anything. I just think it's about time I learn to take care of myself."

"This is about more than just you taking care of yourself." Castiel pointed out. Jacey just sighed and hugged him. She made no other remarks and they just sat there, quiet for a few minutes. A question she didn't want to hear was finally asked. "So who..."

"Don't worry about it." Jacey cut in quickly. "It doesn't matter."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her, Castiel fell back into silence. They sat quietly, both of them thinking over what had happened and what they knew. Jacey's fingers drummed against her thigh as she started to get uncomfortable. She looked over at her book and wondered if she could pick it up and start reading again without seeming rude.

"You know, I'm proud of you no matter what, right?" Castiel asked. Jacey looked at him, a little surprised. "I know things have been weird between us for a while but you know that whenever you need something, I'll do what I can to help."

"That's why I'm here." Jacey pointed out, grinning. Castiel smiled and gave her a gentle hug, kissing the top of her head. "You're the best Cas, thanks. Just...don't tell anyone why I got kicked out alright?"

"I'll let you do that." Castiel agreed. "But umm...you may want to give Gabe a call."

"Did you tell him?" Jacey asked.

"He called mom's earlier to talk to you and since you weren't there..." Castiel let it hang there, knowing the girl knew where it was heading.

"Okay, okay, fine." Jacey muttered. "I'll call the show boy." Castiel laughed and patted her shoulder before standing up to see what had been made for dinner.

So there's a little teeny bit of insight into Dean and Jacey, as well as how Jacey ended up at their place. What do you reader people think should happen next chapter? I'm open for suggestions lol.


	3. Motherly Advice

**Motherly Advice  
><strong>

I guess my hints aren't as subtle as I thought. Hmm...oh well, everyone reading will know what's going on but like always, Dean will be clueless lol. But, I think we need some appearances from the big mommy and daddy now, right? Yeah, that's what I thought lol.

Also, as everyone obviously knows, I am not a fan of Lisa so she's not exactly going to be little miss goody goody in this story.

* * *

><p>"Women...drive me...INSANE!" Dean ground out, throwing himself onto the couch in his parents' house. Mary leaned out of the kitchen to look at him then sighed and walked over. She sat down on the table in front of him and just waited. "I mean, nothing is ever good enough for them. What does she want me to do, drop everything and ship over to her place to be at her beck and fucking call?"<p>

"Dean." Mary warned.

"Sorry." Dean muttered. He sat forward, elbows on his knees, head tilted down into his hands. "She's just driving me..."

"Insane?" Mary suggested.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean agreed. He dropped his hands between his legs and looked at his mother. "What the hell do I do here?"

"I don't know sweetie, I can't make that decision for you." Mary replied. "It's up to you do what you feel you should do."

"I just don't know anymore." Dean groaned and flopped backwards. Mary couldn't help but grin at her oldest son's theatrics. He would never pull this around his father which, she guesses, is why he's here so early. "Lisa is just so...but...I love that kid. I can't just, not see him."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to make yourself unhappy like this though?" Mary asked. She patted her son's knee and stood up. "Whatever happens, your father and I are behind you."

"Yeah, I know, thanks." Dean remarked. Mary smiled slightly and went back to check on dinner. She glanced out at her son from time to time, wondering and worrying.

It wasn't that Mary Winchester didn't like Lisa. For the majority of the time the woman had been in their lives, the mother adored her. But lately she had been seeing strange behaviour in her once possible daughter-in-law. As awful as it sounded, and it sounded plenty awful even in just her own head, Mary was beginning to question whether or not Ben was actually biologically Dean's child. The child was almost two and he had all the qualities of a Winchester but with Lisa's refusal to give Ben a surname that wasn't hers, not to mention her most recent twitch every time the family went on about how similar Ben and Dean were. Add that on top of the blow out that had happened nearly a year ago when Dean had made a proposal and Lisa had promptly thrown him out and Mary wasn't too sure what to think about the woman anymore, or even about the whole situation.

She knew she'd support Dean no matter what he did but she hoped he'd pick a route that made him happy.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TBB**_

"So how's the new living conditions coming along?" Sam asked. The question made the other three people pause and the youngest realized he probably should have been more careful with his word choices.

"Living conditions?" John asked, looking to his oldest son.

"Uh...yeah...Cas has a sister and she's sort of...crashing at the apartment for a while." Dean explained, kicking his brother under the table while appearing perfectly fine above it. "I don't really have the full story but I guess something went down with her folks."

"I hope it's not too bad." Mary added in.

"I'm sure whatever it is will get resolved somehow." Dean assured his parents. He pushed his food around on the plate. "She's insisting on getting her own place though."

"How old is she?" John asked. Dean paused, suddenly realizing he didn't know how old Jacey was. It was all he could do to keep himself from physically dropping his head onto the table in frustration. While everyone waited for a reply, he thought quickly on everything he knew which, honestly, was next to nothing. He knew Castiel was just a little bit older than him but Jacey seemed like she would be around Sam's age so they had could have had a fair age distance there.

"Dean?" Sam asked, nudging his brother. The older of the two blinked and looked around. "You don't know how old she is do you?"

"We don't talk much." Dean defended. Mary and John just nodded while Sam seemed a little worried. Dean shot his brother a look and the topic got changed.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

He got back to the apartment to find several things different. First of all, there was a couple of boxes stacked up in the closet. Words were scribbled over on them and Dean didn't want to know what they had originally said. He moved through the apartment carefully, listening to Jacey talking with someone. When he got to the kitchen, he saw her pacing around, face red, eyes watering and what looked like chocolate batter on her shirt.

"It's not okay, Gabe, alright? This isn't just going to go away or fix itself!" Jacey snapped into the phone, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "He's calling me a whore! My own fucking father! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?" She looked into the oven and Dean, as angry as he suddenly was after hearing what her father was doing, couldn't help dropping his eyes to her ass. "Damn it Gabe, I don't think acting like a whore is going to get back at him!"

Jacey straightened up and paused, finally catching sight of Dean. He stood there awkwardly for a moment lifted his hand and waved slightly, moving cautiously into the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge. She quickly turned her back to him again and he figured she was trying to get herself under control.

"I'll talk to you later when you haven't been drinking." Jacey muttered into the phone, grabbing up the oven mitts and pulling one on. "Yes Gabriel, I love you too. I'll see you when you come visit." She pulled the phone from her head and hung up before sliding it into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Just fine." Jacey replied, pulling on the second mitt. She opened the oven and took out the cake trays. Dean looked closer to get a look as she set them down to cool off. She flipped off the oven and took off the mitts then turned to look at him. "I...I went back home."

"Oh geez." Dean muttered. He put down his drink and moved over to her. He only registered what he was doing when he felt her return the hug he gave out. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I thought I could get there when he wasn't home, you know?" Jacey spilled, sniffling slightly. "Get some of my stuff and all. Mom wasn't home either but all my stuff was boxed up already just sitting there. I guess he wrote something nasty on them but mom had scribbled it out." Dean rubbed her back gently and sighed. "I got some of them loaded into my car and then he showed up."

"What happened?" Dean asked carefully.

"He yelled at me in the middle of the lawn." Jacey explained. "Just...rimmed me out in front of everyone. Going on about...everything...I'd ever done wrong. Saying I was some big...disappointment. I mean, I know we were never that close but really...who does that?"

"Assholes." Dean pointed out. He hugged her tighter, aware of the fact that she was crying on his shoulder. "Hey now, come on, he's a dick. You shouldn't cry over what he did. He really doesn't deserve it."

"You're just saying that to get me to stop." Jacey muttered.

"No I'm not." Dean argued. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her back slightly to get to look at her. One hand left her shoulder to hold her chin and keep her looking at him. "I mean it. Someone that hurt you that bad...they don't deserve you crying over them. I don't know the full story on this but he's a douche for everything he's done."

"Your eyes are green." Jacey pointed out randomly. Dean paused then laughed slightly. He had gotten weirder comments in moments like these.

"Yeah, so are yours. Really...pretty green." Dean mused, looking into the watery depths of the bright green eyes before him. He leaned closer, his mind making the excuse that he was just getting a better look at her eyes

"They're like...my mom's." Jacey whispered. Dean was incredibly close at this moment and she wasn't sure if she should move away or not. When she felt his breath tickle across her cheek, her eyes drifted shut on their own. They were so close, his lips had just brushed hers when there was a knock on the door. They stood completely still for a few seconds.

"That's...Lisa." Dean muttered. Jacey opened her eyes to see his closed.

"You should answer it." Jacey whispered, stepping back and turning her attention back to the cakes. Dean blinked and opened his eyes. He watched her for a moment before there was another knock. Sighing, he went to the door and opened it up, smiling at the woman and child on the other side.

"Hey little man." Dean greeted, taking Ben from Lisa. He leaned over and kissed Lisa's cheek before stepping back to let her in. "So who's getting married again?"

"One of the girls I work with." Lisa explained, putting down bags. "A few of them will likely crash at the house so it's better if Ben's here with someone he likes and trusts then getting woken up by drunk giggling girls."

"I wouldn't mind waking up to that." Dean joked. Lisa gave him a look and he shut up. "So uh...when do you want him back?"

"We're having lunch with my mom." Lisa replied. "You're free to come along if you want, you remember where she lives right?"

"Sure." Dean agreed. "We'll be there, right Benny?" The baby laughed in agreement even as he started drifting off.

"Okay, you be good, both of you." Lisa warned lightly. She kissed Ben's head. "Mommy loves you, baby. See you tomorrow." She gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Don't overload him on sugar this time."

"I still say it wasn't me." Dean defended loosely. Lisa just shook her head and walked back out of the apartment. When the door was closed, Dean looked at Ben in his arms and grinned. "We're not really sleepy just yet are we? I'm sure we can convince Jacey to let us help her with that cake she's got going." Ben instantly perked up, eyes wide and a large smile. Dean laughed and turned towards the kitchen. "That's my boy."

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Castiel walked into the apartment and nearly tripped over one of the bags. He sighed as he looked down at them. He looked back up and spotted the boxes in the closet. Moving through the apartment, he paused at the visual he got in the living room.

Dean and Jacey were passed out on the couch, Ben lying on Dean's chest with his thumb in his mouth. All three had what looked like frosting of different colours smeared on their faces and clothes. One of Dean's arms was around Ben, keeping in him place, the other was draped over Jacey's shoulders as she leaned against him. An odd, and only vaguely unsettling, feeling came over Castiel as he took in the sight before him. He couldn't help but think that the visual actually...worked.

And then he turned to the kitchen and saw the whole disaster. The counter covered in different tubes of frosting and one, somewhat empty but open container of chocolate frosting. The counter was a mess of pinks, blues and greens but on the bright side, the cake did look pretty good with it's different coloured swirls.

"They get everything else to be a mess but that." Castiel muttered, gathering up everything that could go in the trash. "Unbelievable." He did a quick, general clean then went into the living room. He debated on whether or not wake them all up. He bit his lip, contemplating the options. The answer came when Jacey scrunched up her face slightly then opened her eyes. Castiel put a finger to his lips as his sister sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hmm...Dean brought his son into the kitchen." Jacey whispered, standing up. She stretched her back and yawned. "Told me the baby was staying over. Did this little, voice thing, asking if they could help decorate the cake. And then we...decorated the cake."

"And yourselves by the looks of things." Castiel mused with a grin.

"Yeah, guess so." Jacey muttered, looking at her shirt. "There was going to be a bath for Ben after we sat down to relax for a few minutes but I guess that idea flew out the window."

"He can get one in the morning." Castiel reasoned. "Guess we should at least wake Dean up."

"Yeah probably." Jacey agreed. She leaned down and very gently lifted Ben up. The toddler grumbled slightly then snuggled into the new set of arms, falling straight back into sleep. Jacey couldn't help but smile slightly. Castiel took a minute to wake up Dean and the two quickly set up the playpen in Dean's room while Jacey stood in the living room, rocking Ben and humming slightly.

Dean stood in the doorway to his bedroom, watching the girl and his son. His head tilted slightly as he listened to the humming and a small smile came to his face. It was a nice sight, he'd admit it. His mind kicked into gear and produced a fantasy world where Jacey was the mother of his child and this was a normal occurrence. He paused and straightened up at the strange comforting feeling the fantasy provided. Shaking his head, he walked into the living room to collect Ben from his best friend's sister.

* * *

><p>So things are getting a little deeper now lol. I estimate another chapter or two before shit hits the fan, fair warning for all of you.<p>

And by the way, that last bit with the cake and stuff, that's a different day but Dean's ranting to his folks. I probably should have mentioned that up there but I forgot until I got this into the Doc Manager here.


	4. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand  
><strong>

So Jacey's going to get closer to Sam here. But I won't leave you guys hanging, I'll give you some Dean/Jacey action as well lol.

* * *

><p>Things had fallen into a routine by the time Jacey had been at the apartment for a couple of weeks. Every morning they'd all wake up roughly around the same time. The first one up would get the kettle boiling and some sort of breakfast ready (usually Castiel or Jacey's job but Dean managed it a couple of times). Then they would all get ready, swapping around the bathroom and, in the siblings' case, the bedroom to dress and prep for the day. They'd take the elevator together, Jacey would get off on the ground floor to get to her car in the visitor parking lot while the boys would go down to the underground level and get theirs from the garage. Then they would all go off to work.<p>

Dean would technically see Jacey more as his dad had taken to ordering food from her restaurant more and more each week and she seemed to be the one to make the delivery. They would talk for a few minutes every time she came in before she had to go back to work and it wasn't until about five weeks after the initial day did Dean really start to wonder. When he asked about it, she had actually laughed.

"I usually go on lunch break around this time." Jacey explained. "So any time I see that you guys have your order in, I figure I'll be nice to our driver, give him a break. Besides, it's fun coming down here."

That day her car had broken down and Dean had given her a ride back to work while he promised to get her car fixed up and ready by the end of the day.

That had also been the day that he realized Jacey and Sam talked as well...a lot. So while they worked on the car, he decided to be subtle.

"So what's going on with you and Jacey?" Dean asked, forgetting all about subtly as he leaned over the engine to find out what the trouble was.

"Nothing, we're just talking." Sam defended.

"Gotten some friendly chattering going on there." Dean remarked casually. "Pass me the pliers."

"We're...friends." Sam countered, grabbing the tool his brother asked for and handing it over. "What...are you jealous or something?"

"Course not!" Dean shot back. "Dude, I got Lisa, and Jacey's just my friend's sister. You're my brother, I gotta watch out for you."

"Uh huh." Sam muttered, not entirely buying it but dropping the subject anyways.

In the end, Sam was the one that brought Jacey her car back and Dean and Cas were both back at the apartment long before she came back.

Dean wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"I gotta ask you something." Sam spoke up. Jacey looked at him. It had been several days since they had hung out after he brought her car to her work after fixing it. Each day since then, they had spent time together after work, sitting in coffee shops and wandering around downtown. Jacey was talking more to Sam at the lunch break then she was with Dean and both of them saw the way he reacted to that.

"Umm...okay, sure, shoot." Jacey encouraged, twirling her straw in her cup.

"How far along are you?" Sam asked. Jacey froze, her eyes widening slightly. Sam could actually see the colour leaving her face and felt bad for shocking her so much. "Breath."

"How did you..." Jacey muttered.

"Unlike my brother, I know the signs." Sam pointed out. They sat silently, Jacey turning her eyes out the window while Sam watched her. "It's his isn't it?" The look he received was all he needed and he sighed, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

"Don't tell him." Jacey demanded.

"Jacey, come on..." Sam started.

"He can't know!" Jacey cut in. "He's been doing so well with Lisa. This would just...ruin that."

"He HAS to know." Sam stated firmly. "You can't hide it much longer. He deserves to know."

"I'll be out of that apartment before he even notices." Jacey pointed out.

"So you found a place?" Sam asked.

"Uh...well..." Jacey sighed and shook her head. "Everything costs too much."

"This is going to put a big strain on Cas and Dean's relationship." Sam muttered.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Jacey asked. She put her hands on her head and leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Jesus Sam...this is why I'm keeping it quiet. I haven't told Dean why I got kicked out, I haven't told Cas who's it is. Nobody knows but you because you're the only one who knows what really happened."

Sam looked at her, feeling sorry for the young woman. She was close to tears, he could tell, all the emotions just building up, she was bound to break any day now. He reached across the table and took her hand, making her jump and look at him.

"How about you move in with me?" Sam suggested. Jacey blinked, looking confused. "I could use a roommate and this will save me having to do the interviews and all that crap. Plus it'll keep you connected with everyone for whenever you're ready to tell them."

"You sure?" Jacey asked, sounding skeptical. "I'm emotional and insane right now, imagine how much worse it'll get later on."

"How about I put it this way...I'm not taking no for an answer." Sam replied, grinning. Jacey laughed slightly then leaned over the table and hugged him.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Dean stormed into the apartment, muttering up a storm and freaking the hell out of Jacey as she sat watching TV. She looked at him as his rampage brought him into the living room and she let out a long sigh before standing up.

"Lisa?" Jacey asked.

"Damn fucking straight, Lisa." Dean replied, flinging open the fridge and grabbing the first thing in sight which was a beer. He opened it and was ready to chug down half of it before Jacey grabbed it from him. "Hey!"

"You're not getting this until you calm down a bit." Jacey remarked.

"There's more in the fridge." Dean pointed out. Jacey slammed the appliance shut and leaned against it, effectively blocking him from gaining access. Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face before turning softer eyes to the red head. "Jacey...move."

"No." Jacey stated firmly, crossing her arms.

"Move, or I'll move you myself." Dean warned, stepping closer. Jacey's hands fell to her hips and her eyebrow raised, accepting the challenge. Her expression held amusement and challenge, as if she figured he wouldn't try anything. Dean took a deep breath, his eyes drifting up and down the determined stance, taking in her faded blue jeans and the old Aerosmith tank top with signatures across it. He suddenly noticed the size of her chest and took several seconds to stare.

"Are we calm now?" Jacey asked.

"Not exactly." Dean muttered, without thinking. His eyes lifted to hers and she blinked. "Move."

No." Jacey restated her position, the challenging expression back in place.

"Jacey..." Dean warned carefully.

"Dean." Jacey mocked his tone.

That did it.

He looped his arm around behind her back and tugged her to him. She let out a tiny squeal of surprise and her eyes flew wide open when his mouth met hers with a strong passion. She put up a fight for two seconds before giving up and moaning, her eyes drifting shut as her back hit the fridge again. His arm stayed behind her but his other hand ran softly up her side then back down over her hip. His tongue swept across her lips and they parted to let it pass. Her fingers curled in his short hair then dropped down to run along the back of his neck.

It felt like they were back where they were four months ago after all the talking and opening up. She had almost forgotten how skilled his tongue could be.

The utopia crashed down when his hand moved to lift her shirt and she suddenly remembered all the current situations. Her hand clamped down on his wrist to halt it and she turned her head away from his, hooded eyes falling to the floor as she drew in deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered. "I shouldn't have...I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it." Jacey cut in. "Just...add it to the list...of things that didn't happen."

"Jacey..." Dean muttered. She didn't let him finish as she squirmed away from him and left the room. Dean leaned forward, his forehead resting on the fridge. He sighed when he heard the apartment door open and close, knowing Jacey had just left. Part of him wanted to go after her but the other part cracked open to remember Lisa and his son and how he was working to fix things there.

But did he really want to?

Lately Lisa had been pissing him off more and more. Nothing he did was ever right by her and more often than not he found himself thinking he was putting up with it just for Ben. His talk with his mother came back to him and he blindly reached into the fridge for a new beer. He moved into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, where's Jacey off to?" Castiel asked, walking into the apartment and glancing back before turning his eyes to his friend.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Castiel asked.

"Something like that." Dean muttered.

"Dean." Castiel muttered warily.

"She's your sister, not mine!" Dean snapped, getting up. Castiel blinked and watched the man go into his bedroom, door slamming behind him. The older of the two looked around the apartment, trying to find something to help him figure this out. He moved into the kitchen, hoping to find something that would help him piece all this together.. He paused, looking at the fridge, noticing a couple of magnets on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, he picked them up and put them back in place. The fridge was warm. Usually it was just a little cold on the outside but certain spots were warm. His eyes flew back to Dean's room then around the corner to the front door before landing back on the fridge.

"Oh fuck." Castiel muttered.

* * *

><p>So a bit shorter than the other chapters. I'm just flying through this story. I generally get the first half finished just after I post and then the second half gets done the day I post it. In between, I'm working on Second Life so hopefully I'll have that done up soon.<p> 


	5. Make Your Move

**Make Your Move  
><strong>

Last night's episode...OH MY GOD! I don't want to spoil it for anyone but damn it, not Bobby (tear)! But on the bright side, Dean got high lol. But still, not Bobby, no no no!

So here's the trouble chapter. I've held off on the big stuff long enough!

* * *

><p>"I have a favour to ask you!" Jacey called out as she walked out of John's office. Dean and Sam both looked over at her and she paused, realizing she'd have to be more specific. While she had been avoiding Dean the last three days since their kiss, she had been very slowly, almost subtly moving her stuff to Sam's apartment. He of course knew what she was doing and what had happened but no one else had become aware of it as of yet. "Umm...Sam...I need Sam."<p>

"Oh." Dean muttered, turning back to the car he was currently working on. Sam put down his tools and walked over to the girl. Dean frowned slightly as they moved away and talked quietly enough that he couldn't hear.

"I have an appointment today." Jacey whispered.

"Guess you're not thrilled about that." Sam muttered sympathetically.

"Not really." Jacey agreed. She glanced over at Dean. "Do you think you could come with me?"

"Sure." Sam replied. Jacey looked surprised which made the man in front of her laugh slightly. "Gotta make sure that niece or nephew of mine is nice and healthy, don't I?" That brought a slight smile to the red head's face as Sam pulled her in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. They both paused when there was a clattering noise and looked over at Dean stooping down to pick up a dropped tool. "I think he's jealous."

"Yeah...sure he is." Jacey muttered, sarcastically. "I'll get you after work, okay?" That part she said at a normal volume, knowing full well Dean was listening.

"Yeah sure, see you then." Sam agreed, smiling. Jacey grinned and walked out of the garage. Both brothers watched her climb into her car and drive off back to work before Dean turned his eyes to the younger sibling, eyebrow raising, expecting details. "We're going out."

"Like...going out, going out...or...going out...out." Dean paused and frowned slightly as his brain registered what he had just said and tried to make sense of it.

"It's not a date, she just wants company." Sam pointed out. He picked up a wrench and leaned into the car. "Unlike you, I know how to be friends with a woman without turning it sexual."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. He frowned as he surveyed his brother working. "What did she tell you? If there was something involving force that's bull..."

"There wasn't anything involving force." Sam cut in. "Believe it or not, you're not our central conversation point. In fact, I'm pretty sure we avoid you as a subject as often as possible." It wasn't a total lie but with the way Dean was acting, Sam had to save Jacey some points.

"Fine." Dean grumbled, going back to work. His brother watched him for a few seconds then fell back into work until John called them for lunch.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

He didn't know how but somehow Jacey had managed to talk Sam, not only into coming to the appointment with her, but also into the room. He stood back, leaning against the wall and grinning in amusement as Jacey toyed with the ultrasound equipment and the jelly. When she made a face after sniffing the jelly, Sam just had to laugh.

"Oh shut up." Jacey muttered, leaning back on the exam bed.

"So...why'd you ask me and not your brother? Doesn't he know?" Sam asked, pushing away from the wall and walking over.

"He knows." Jacey replied, sighing. "I just...you know everything. Makes it just a little easier, you know." Sam nodded slightly, not fully understanding but getting the main picture. He patted her shoulder and stepped back as the doctor came in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The doctor apologized. She flipped through papers on a clipboard then smiled. "So Jocelyn, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay." Jacey replied.

When she lifted her shirt, Sam could actually see that he had been right when he told her she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Considering how close she had said she was to Dean when he kissed her, Sam was surprised his brother had noticed. But then, Dean had always been fairly oblivious when he was in any sort of inebriated state. The gentle roundness of the young woman's stomach brought a sort of happy feeling to Sam, something he had never felt when Lisa had announced she was pregnant.

Sam missed most of the conversation between the women as his attention drifted to the ultrasound display and he watched what was possibly his future niece or nephew roll around on the screen. It was bizarre to see something like that but oddly comforting.

"I just need to grab one more bag and I'll be all set to be your new roommate." Jacey explained as they got into her car.

"You going to tell them?" Sam asked.

"Well they may be slow but I think they'll notice I've moved out." Jacey replied. Sam gave her a look and she sighed. "I'm giving Cas one of the print outs. But I'm seriously hoping I don't run into Dean."

"You have to tell him at some point." Sam pointed out. Jacey just sighed again and drove away from the clinic. The ride was silent and Sam opted to stay in the car while she ran up to get her last bag.

"We gotta talk." Dean announced the second he saw the red head walk into the room. She froze and blinked, mentally swearing up a storm. Dean got up from the couch and walked over to her. "You found a place."

"Well...yeah." Jacey agreed, moving around him. "I can't live off a couch forever. Plus, me not being here will make things easier on you."

"Can you just...talk to me?" Dean found himself nearly pleading. Jacey picked up her bag and sighed. "We can't do this, pretend everything didn't happen."

"Sure we can, we're doing it right now." Jacey pointed out, looking at the man who had stepped up behind her. "I need to go, I left my car running."

"You're not going to wait for Cas to come home and tell him you've got another place?" Dean asked. Jacey paused then sighed again, really wishing she could argue. "Something's going on, Jacey. When we kissed it just...I don't know."

"When you what?" They both froze and turned around to find Lisa standing a few feet away from them. She had her arms crossed and she didn't look at all happy. "This is your roommate's sister?"

"Uh...Lisa, Jacey...Jacey, Lisa." Dean introduced them, not sure what else to do.

"Umm...hi." Jacey greeted, lifting her hand and waving slightly. "Look, I swear to you, nothing happened."

"Uh huh." Lisa muttered, unconvinced. "So what, you move in here and decide to fool around with my boyfriend?"

"No, it's not like that!" Jacey defended. "It was one teeny little mistake, he moved and I moved and it was just an very very big accident that had no meaning or anything behind it."

"And why should I believe that?" Lisa asked.

"It's the truth!" Jacey replied. "Look I have absolutely no interest in your boyfriend. He talks about you and Ben all the time and he really cares about both of you. Doubt me all you want but if you really love Dean you wouldn't doubt his loyalty."

"Are you saying I don't trust my boyfriend, you little bitch?" Lisa snarled. Jacey frowned and stepped closer to the other woman but halted as Castiel joined the pack.

"I don't know what happened but Lisa I won't let you call my sister a bitch." The brother stepped in, moving between the two women.

"She started it." Lisa defended herself.

"Oh god." Jacey muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm out of here."

"What? There's no reason for that just because of this." Castiel turned to his sister, confused.

"Oh that's not it Cas, I swear." Jacey assured him. "I just got a new place is all, everything's fine."

"Where?" Castiel asked.

"Umm...with...Sam." Jacey explained, trying to be quiet.

"Jumping from one brother to the next, huh?" Lisa questioned.

"Okay that's it, I don't give a rat's ass if you are a mother, you're a fucking bitch." Jacey snapped, stepping around her brother and slapping Lisa across the face. The red head narrowed her eyes at the brunette and pointed a threatening finger at her. "You got some nerve throwing around accusations when I know damn well that you've been cheating on Dean for quite a while now."

"What?" Three voices asked in various ranges of confusion and outrage.

"How about you ask her about the doctor." Jacey instructed. She dug into her pocket then handed her brother a folded up piece of paper. "That's for you, I'll call you later." With that, the young woman was out the door. Everyone stood in shocked silence as Lisa rubbed her stinging cheek.

"What doctor?" Dean asked, looking at his girlfriend.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"We can get you a proper bed over the weekend." Sam explained, watching Jacey set up the fold out couch. He had offered to do it but she had politely shot him down, saying she was good. "And we'll look into like a crib or something."

"Sam...relax." Jacey laughed slightly. "Got a few months to go still, plenty of time."

"Right, yeah, okay." Sam muttered. Jacey smiled and hugged him. Sam blinked and returned the gesture, grinning. "So what do you want to do on your first night?"

"I don't know, you don't have a date or something?" Jacey asked.

"Nope, all yours tonight." Sam replied.

"Well in that case...we need ice cream, popcorn and a movie." Jacey declared. Sam laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p>He set her on the task of making popcorn and picking a movie while he went out to the nearby store to get the ice cream.<p> 


	6. That Fateful Day

**That Fateful Day**

I made a boo boo last chapter lol. I didn't make an end of chapter comment but ended up putting the barrier thing up over the last like, yikes.

So this took a little longer but it's also a fairly long chapter. So here it is, the long awaited chapter with just what had happened that day between Dean and Jacey. The whole story's been pretty vague on it but now it will be revealed. Also I made a banner for the flashback so feel free to check that out on my profile.

* * *

><p>"So...what doctor?" Dean repeated, arms now crossed as he looked at his girlfriend.<p>

"What?" Lisa asked.

"What doctor was Jacey talking about?" Dean asked.

"And chose your words carefully here." Castiel added in.

"It...it's...she's..." Lisa sighed, realizing she was stuck. Both men stood before her with crossed arms. "Ben's...doctor."

"Steve?" Dean asked, staring at her, hoping she was joking. "The guy's one of my friends, what the hell?"

"How does Jacey know?" Castiel asked.

"She was...at the clinic...and saw me with him." Lisa explained. "About a month or two ago."

"So just before she moved in." Dean thought out loud. Lisa shrugged, looking down. "What would she be..." He faded off and Castiel looked at him, almost seeing the wheels turning in his head. Dean paused as he processed everything, that day with Jacey, the way she had been acting.

And then he really froze up when he remembered kissing her a few days earlier. He hadn't put much thought into anything other than her mouth against his but as all the pieces started fitting together, the more he was reminded of the feel of the rest of her body and how she had instantly pulled back when he had started the ascend under her shirt.

She didn't want him to feel her stomach.

"Were you with Steve...before, during or after our break up?" Dean asked, wanting to get through that bit of information before really diving into the rest.

"Does it matter?" Lisa asked.

"Hell yes it does!" Dean pointed out. "Just...tell me."

"A month before." Lisa sighed.

"We're not good together, are we?" Dean asked. Lisa looked at him, eyes regretful as she slowly shook her head. "I want...one other thing cleared up...Ben..."

"I don't know." Lisa replied quietly. "We were fighting a lot then too and my ex before you...I don't know." She bit her lip and glanced around, Dean could see her beginning to formulate a plan of escape. "Do you...want a...test or something?"

"No...far as I'm concerned, he's my kid." Dean stated firmly. "But I swear to God, you try to keep me from seeing him again and I'll get a lawyer."

"I won't." Lisa promised. "I'm sorry." Dean sighed and ran his hand over his head then glanced over at Castiel who was watching him out the corner of his eye. The time had come to spill the proverbial beans to the two people he had once hoped would never find out.

"I slept with Jacey four months ago, during the break up, just the one time and I only spent a day with her." Dean confessed, glancing between the two people.

"So...she...lied just now?" Lisa asked, more confused then accusing.

"She was trying to help me." Dean pointed out. He looked at his roommate and waited for something, anything out of him. He expected what came but was not exactly prepared for the heavy punch to the head. Lisa yelped in surprise as Dean fell to the floor, blinking away stars. "I deserved that."

"I just thought you had fooled around with her a bit since she's moved in, not that you were the one that knocked her up!" Castiel snapped, frowning.

"She's pregnant?" Lisa asked.

"There." Castiel muttered, holding out the folded paper his sister had given him earlier. "I expect that back though." He went away to his room, the door slamming behind him. Dean rubbed his head and as he looked at the paper, almost afraid to open it.

"Are you..." Lisa started.

"Just go home, Lisa." Dean cut in. "I'll call later about some sort of schedule or something." Lisa looked a little doubtful about leaving but figured it to be the best move so she left the apartment silently. Dean sat up and leaned back against the coffee table, looking at the paper still and wondering. Taking a deep breath, he slowly unfolded it and looked at the sonogram of his unborn child. His mind whirled with all the new information, processing every bit extremely slow.

He was on his feet and heading out the door within minutes, suddenly with a destination in mind. He knew exactly what he had to do first before anything else and even though he had only been there once, he still remembered where it was.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

**Four and a Half Months Ago**

Dean's eyes shot around the empty bar. Of course it was empty, being only just at the start of the afternoon, no one else would be in there just yet. He was just angry, again. It seemed a constant state for him lately, ever since his girlfriend had fiercely shot down his marriage proposal and asked him for some time apart which meant he had to get a different place to live. Luckily for him, he had a friend who had been looking for a roommate.

"Women...make life hell." Dean grumbled, twirling his beer bottle in his hands. It was only his first, he was going to take this slow. "What are they good for, right?" His question went unanswered as there was no one else around, even the bartender was currently somewhere else. "The good looks, the happy moments, it's all tricks! Women...make life...hell."

"Well men don't make it any good picnic either." A female voice made him spin around on the bar stool to find a red headed woman standing a few feet away. She pushed her sunglasses onto her head, observing him with an amused expression as she walked over to the bar. "Little self pity party here?"

"Maybe." Dean replied, turning back to his beer and gulping down the remainder of it. He glanced over at the woman, took in the loose fitted light blue shirt and tight black jeans that lead down into plain, worn out sneakers. She had a black purse over her shoulder and her red hair was down in waves over her shoulders. Far as he could tell, she wasn't wearing makeup and he couldn't help it as he thought that she looked cute. "I'm Dean."

"Jacey." The woman replied, raising an eyebrow out of curiousity. She held out her hand and he took it in his, grinning at the bright blue french manicure adorning her nails. "So...Dean...what's the cause to your little rant?"

"I have no idea anymore." Dean muttered, grinning. Jacey laughed and shook her head. "What are you doing in a bar like this at this time of day?"

"My car broke." Jacey explained. "And I don't know any shop numbers so I just came in to see if I could borrow a phone book."

"Today is your lucky day, Jacey." Dean explained. The red head raised an eyebrow. "I just so happen to work in a shop with my dad and brother."

"Family business huh?" Jacey asked, amused.

"Just about, come on, show me the trouble." Dean suggested. Jacey smiled and nodded before leading him out to the car. She opened the hood and watched him dig away inside. She leaned against the side, thoroughly enjoying herself as she watched him solve the problem. When he told her to start it, she did so then promptly hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jacey chanted. "Oh, my dad would have rubbed it in if this thing had really bit the big one."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't too fond of the idea of me having my own car in the first place." Jacey explained. She sighed and closed the hood, patting it affectionately. "But I needed one for work and and it's not like we had an extra one lying around. He keeps telling me one day it'll fall apart but it was the best I could afford."

"It's not a bad car, just needs the right care." Dean mused as he looked over the vehicle.

"Which you provided so thank you very very much Dean." Jacey gushed, hugging him once more. "If there's anything I can do to pay you back.."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Dean waved off the offer.

"I absolutely insist and I won't take no for an answer." Jacey demanded. Dean blinked then grinned at the determination. "Hey, how about we go do something? Right now. Unless you got plans."

"Nope, none." Dean assured her, shaking his head.

"Great!" Jacey cheered. Dean laughed at her enthusiasm and they both got into the car. "I know a place we can go. No one ever really goes around there so we could do just about anything."

"Sounds good." Dean agreed. Jacey smiled brightly and drove off. She let him toy with the radio until something he liked came on and they bopped their heads to the music.

It wasn't long before she parked the car and demanded he get out with her. Dean followed after her through a row of trees and out into an open field. At the far end of the field, down a slope, was a pond. The whole area was surrounded by trees and attached to one was an old looking swing. He looked around in curiousity.

"My parents sort of...had their off days, fighting sometimes." Jacey explained, seeing the expression on her companions face. "So me and my brothers used to come out here. My oldest brother put that swing up for me."

"So you don't live far from here?" Dean asked.

"Nope, that blue house we passed is mine." Jacey replied, grinning. She walked around through the field, her head tilted back to observe the cloudy sky above them. "My folks are off on some second honeymoon or something and neither of my brothers live at home anymore."

"Ah, so big old empty house huh?" Dean joked, trailing after her. She laughed and nodded, spinning around to look at him. "Sounds lonely."

"Well...not lonely right now." Jacey pointed out. Dean grinned and followed her to the pond. "So tell me a bit about you."

"Uh...okay." Dean complied. He glanced around, wondering where to start. "Well I got one brother, he's a few years younger than me. My folks fought a bit too but really, what parents don't?" Jacey nodded. Dean crossed his arms, thinking. "Me and my brother, we have our days where we just don't get along. He's pretty smart, went to college for a while to be a lawyer but then came back when mom got sick."

"Is she okay now?" Jacey asked, lifting a hand to rest under her chin against the side of her neck. She looked worried and Dean was a little surprised by that.

"Yeah...well...it's an off and on thing." He explained. "Some days are better than others." Jacey nodded slowly. Dean looked around, contemplating what else to say. "I have a son."

"Aww, really?" Jacey perked up with a smile. That got a laugh in response as Dean nodded and took out his phone. He held it out to show a picture. "Aww, he's so cute!"

"Thanks." Dean muttered, smiling slightly

"So...I'm guessing the momma...you're not a big fan of her these days?" Jacey questioned carefully, tilting her head.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean agreed, putting his phone away. "She just...it's a struggle. We're not together, haven't been for about a month now and I really think this is going to be the one that sticks."

"I'm sorry." Jacey muttered, reaching out to pat his arm. "But hey, maybe it'll work out."

"Yeah but...I don't know if I want it to." Dean confessed. Jacey tilted her head in curiousity. "I just...lately...I'm seeing little reason to try and fix things."

"Well then...I'm sure whatever you choose to do will be for the best." Jacey declared with a nod of her head. Dean chuckled lightly as a smile broke out across her face in her attempt to be serious.

"You're nuts." He pointed out jokingly.

"Yeah, I am." Jacey agreed, nodding once more. "But all the good people in the world are." Dean laughed as she danced away, over to the swing, putting on a crazy little show. He trailed after her once more, watching as she carefully sat down on the plank of wood and swayed back and forward. "So do you like my little secret place?"

"Yeah...it's nice." Dean replied, glancing around. He leaned on the tree and smiled, surprised at how relaxed he felt. Jacey looked at him and grinned, leaning on the rope that held the swing to the tree. "Been a while since I've actually felt this way."

"Is that good?" Jacey asked.

"It's great." Dean countered. A large smile crossed Jacey's face. Dean pushed away from the tree and moved behind her. She sat up and he put his hands on the ropes near the plank of wood, leaning over. Jacey twisted around to look at him and blinked at how close they were. "It's...really great."

"I'm glad." Jacey whispered, her eyes darting over his face. Next second, their lips were connecting, moving together softly. Her hand lifted to cup his cheek and one of his let go of the rope to rest on her thigh.

She flinched and pulled away when a loud thunder cracked above them and Dean blinked, momentarily wondering where she went before his eyes opened to look at her.

"You don't like storms, do you?" He asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

"Not really." Jacey confessed.

"Come on then, let's get inside." Dean decided. He pulled Jacey off the swing as the rain began to fall and they ran across the field. They dove through the trees and ignored the car for the time being, heading straight for the house. Lightning lit up the sky as the thunder cracked again and Jacey yelped before laughing as they failed to dodge around rain drops. They climbed up the front porch of the house and she fumbled with her keys before finally unlocking the door.

They were laughing as they stumbled inside the dark foyer. When Jacey tried the lights, only to find the power out, they trudged up the stairs to her room with their phones providing light. In the room, candles were lit and she turned to ask Dean something, only to have him standing right behind her. She jumped slightly then melted as he pressed his lips to hers once more. Her arms encircled his neck, ignoring the fact that his hair was dripping as she pressed herself against him. His hands ran up and down her back, ducking under her shirt and circling around to the front. The clothing was inevitably lifted off and dropped to the floor as her fingers drifted down from his neck to open the buttons on his shirt.

"I don't...usually do this." Jacey admitted softly. Dean looked at her carefully then slowed down, taking his time to lay kisses to the flesh revealed to him. She giggled lightly as his stubble brushed across her skin.

"We can stop." Dean mumbled against her shoulder. His hands gently rubbed her hips.

"N-No." Jacey whispered, head shaking slightly. Dean took the green light and opened her jeans. He slid them down her legs, crouching down slowly and moving his mouth across the skin of her stomach. She stepped back out of the jeans and shivered slightly. Dean looked up at her and stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on hers. He undid the buckle on his own jeans and couldn't help grinning as her eyes shot downward to watch. His jeans were undone a little bit faster than hers had been and then dropped to the floor with the rest of the wet clothes.

They fell on the bed, kissing once more. His hands skimmed over her bare flesh, sending delightful shivers up her back. No one had ever been like this before. Usually they'd get naked and get straight to the sex but Dean was taking his time, feeling everything, driving her insane and...oh sweet God those fingers were holy treasures, doing those things they were doing. She wasn't quite aware of how the noises she made and the way she moved affected him until his hips rolled against hers. Their underwear was now in the way and it was a struggle for them to remove the final pieces of clothing.

After all their pre-union touching, licking, sucking, nibbling, etc, they got down to the real business. They were too high off the hormones and lust to think of missing anything as they moved together to reach that peak. They lost track of how often they'd get on each other, which way they'd it, how much noise they made, anything that wasn't the consistent skin-on-skin contact of the moments.

* * *

><p>So probably not what some of you were expecting with that. My smutty mind wasn't working but I wanted to put this up. I am very sorry for ripping all of you that like that stuff off. I swear I'll try harder later.<p>

What to look forward to next chapter: A few confrontations, a guest appearance by someone we all love, and goofy uncle Sam moments lol.


	7. The Brothers

**The Brothers  
><strong>

Let's not waste time, you guys didn't come here to read my inner ramblings lol.

* * *

><p>Dean got out of his car and looked around before walking forward across the grass. He paused for a moment than stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the front door. He put his hands in his pockets and waiting. He looked perfectly casual and patient as he stood there, the inner inferno showing no evidence in his demeanor. When the door opened he was met with a man who was barely taller than his brother but was definitely thicker. The man's eyebrow shot up and he scowled, crossing his arms and looking non too pleased of being interrupted.<p>

"Evening, would you happen to be...Mr Morgan?" Dean asked.

"Yes." The man replied cautiously.

"Do you have a daughter named Jocelyn?" Dean asked. The scoff from the man was answer enough for him. Dean nodded, his hands lifting from his pockets. Next second one of his fists shot out, catching the man off guard and hitting him in the jaw. He teetered backwards like a falling tree and hit the floor with a slight rumble. "I don't know where you get off calling her a whore, but that just makes you the world's biggest ass!"

"Excuse me?" The man roared indignantly as he moved back to his feet, now enraged that someone had taken him off them. "Who the hell do you think are you?" He was punched again, sending him straight back to the floor and dazing him for several moments as he blinked and tried to straighten himself out.

"I'm a better father than you'll ever be and I'm pretty damn sure I'm almost half your age!" Dean shot back. "It's a good thing she kicked you out of her life because no one needs that from their own parents! If I find out you've been bugging her or her baby ever again, I'll do more than just punch you. You can count on that."

He strode back over to his car, well aware of the older man sputtering indignantly behind him, making futile attempts at comebacks.

One problem down, more to go.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Tracking down Jacey turned out to be a lot harder than he had originally thought. Even with Castiel speaking to him again and the girl living with Sam, neither would tell him anything. Dean had begged and pleaded with each of them to help him out but both gave him the same answer that she just didn't want to have anything to do with him. He understood her position and he was sure if that he had been Jacey, he probably would do the same, but he had to fix this. He wanted to fix this.

And damn it, he was going to fix this!

But it was hard. Jacey no longer delivered for them at the garage. Whenever Dean offered to pick Sam up or drop him off, he was refused access into the room. The one time in the two weeks since the chaotic day that he had managed to get in, Jacey wasn't even there, having already gone off to work. Anytime Dean came in on Castiel talking to his sister on the phone, the roommate would take the conversation to his bedroom so that Dean wouldn't be able to eavesdrop or steal the phone or do anything else. It frustrated him to no end that they wouldn't help him. They both swore they'd pass on his messages to the red headed girl but they kept telling him that the only way he'd get to talk to her is if she chose to talk to him. Dean had even gone so far as to stake out her restaurant one day, something he later wasn't too proud of because it made him seem all stacker like and definitely wasn't what would help him get Jacey to talk to him.

"Come on Sammy, I'm your brother and your boycotting the woman pregnant with my kid!" Dean argued quietly as they worked on Jacey's car once more. Sam had brought it in and Dean was starting to worry that the thing wouldn't hold together much longer.

"You tell mom and dad yet?" Sam countered. Dean paused then sighed as he slid underneath the vehicle. "She's listening more and more every day, you just gotta be a little more patient. I'm sure you'll talk to her before she has the kid." He tilted the light a bit and leaned over the engine to clean off a few parts. "Maybe for now just focus on Ben."

"I am focusing on Ben when I see him." Dean argued. It was true, every day that Dean got to spend with Ben in the last while, he put the Jacey tracking on hold. Sam just nodded even though his brother couldn't see him.

He knew Dean well, probably the only person who really knew him. So Sam was aware of what all of the new information and challenges were doing to him. He also knew that they had to respect Jacey's wishes and as long as she didn't think she could stand to see Dean...well then...they'd have to deal with that.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

The knock on the door worried her but she went to it anyways, looking through the peep hole to see two familiar faces. Smiling slightly, Jacey unlocked the door to let her brothers in.

"Look Cas, there's a ball where her stomach should be!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jacey yelped, offended. She crossed her arms over her stomach to cover the forming bump. Gabriel chuckled and hugged her tightly to apologize. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I went to mom's first to have a word with your dad." Gabriel explained, walking past his sister into the apartment. Castiel stepped up to hug the red head before they closed the door. "Turns out someone already did, guy has a couple of black eyes."

"What?" Jacey asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Gabriel remarked. "So anyways I went by the other apartment and no one was there so I went to his work and he said you moved so he bagged off the afternoon and now we're here."

"Why aren't you at work?" Castiel asked curiously, looking down at his little sister.

"Had another appointment earlier." Jacey explained. "So I just took the whole day off."

"So how you doing, munchkin?" Gabriel asked, stepping over to the girl. Jacey just shrugged and looked around. "Come on now Jacey-Jo, spill."

"You're still calling me that?" Jacey asked.

"Sure am." Gabriel replied, smiling. "Don't change the subject, I want the details here pipsqueak." He sat down with an expression of rapt attention. Jacey looked at Castiel to help her but the other brother just sat down as well, looking like he was ready for an explanation. Knowing she was beat, the red head sighed and sat down.

"Okay...well...where should I start then?" Jacey asked, now uncertain.

"With the most important details, of course!" Gabriel exclaimed. When his siblings raised their eyebrows, he sighed and held up his hand, ticking off the items on his fingers. "How cute, how big, how was it?"

"GABRIEL!" Castiel and Jacey both yelled, equals parts of embarrassment, horror and some anger mixed into their tones.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Sam entered the apartment with a slightly worried expression, hearing all the noise and laughter. He blinked, finding the three siblings all over the living room. Castiel was lounged in a chair, Jacey stretched out on the couch and Gabriel was sitting on the floor against the couch, being fed popcorn from time to time by his sister.

"What the..." Sam honestly didn't know how to react.

"Oh...hey Sammy, how was work?" Jacey asked, sitting up. At least she seemed happier then she had been lately.

"It was...good." Sam explained.

"This is my other brother Gabriel." Jacey introduced the oldest man in the room. "They sort of surprised me a few hours ago."

"Oh, okay, no problem." Sam instantly relaxed, now certain there was nothing wrong. Jacey smiled as she tucked in her legs to give Sam a place to sit after he shook Gabriel's hand.

"So...your bro knocked up our sis...and now she's living with you." Gabriel casually pointed out, munching on more popcorn. "Strange little world we got here."

"Everybody officially knows everything now." Jacey explained for Sam's sake. "Except for, you know, my parents...and yours probably, right?"

"I haven't said anything to them." Sam assured her. "Dean hasn't spoke much the last couple of times we all got together."

"He's been pretty quiet at home when he's not trying to get me to get you to talk to him." Castiel remarked, aiming toward his sister. Jacey sighed and leaned back against the arm of the couch. Her hands fell on her stomach as she thought over everything.

From one point of view, she knew next to nothing about him. She barely spent any time with him when they lived under the same roof. But at the same time, she knew so much about him from their day together. Not to mention, he knew about her. In four months, she'd be having his kid. Despite mixed up feelings, she did want the child to know it's father.

"You know...he's taking Ben to the fair next week." Sam mentioned casually. Jacey looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying how you wanted to go." Gabriel pointed out.

"Yes, you were." Castiel agreed.

"How did you all end up teaming up against me?" Jacey asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"We're good, Jacey-Jo." Gabriel remarked with a snicker.

"You're evil." Jacey accused, flicking her brother behind the ear.

"OW! No I'm not." Gabriel defended, rubbing his ear and mock glaring at the girl behind him. "I'm just a wee little trickster is all."

"No arguments there." Castiel muttered.

"I don't even want to know." Sam pointed out before any stories were told.

Everyone just laughed.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"So that's Gabriel...should I be worried?" Sam asked jokingly as he sat, alone with Jacey, after Castiel and Gabriel had left.

"Nah, he's harmless." Jacey assured him. She paused for a moment and shifted a little, frowning slightly. Sam looked at her, worried and unsure. When she broke out laughing, he didn't know what to do. "Oh man...oh wow."

"What?" Sam asked.

"This feels so weird, I hadn't really noticed before." Jacey replied. She rolled her shirt up slightly to look at her stomach then took Sam's hand and placed it to her skin. Before he could say anything he felt a tap against his hand that startled him at first. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah." Sam muttered, shifting his hand slightly and feeling another tap. "What's it doing?"

"I have no idea." Jacey whispered, a slight hint of awe in her voice. "It's so weird."

"Good weird though." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah." Jacey agreed. There was a harder tap against his hand and Sam drew back laughing.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." He spoke to the bump, making Jacey laugh. "Don't be giving your momma too much grief in there or you'll have to deal with all your uncles coming down on ya."

"Don't scare the peanut already!" Jacey laughed, pushing Sam lightly. He just grinned and patted her stomach.

"I didn't mean it, peanut." Sam assured the growing being inside the girl. Jacey was laughing so hard now that tears were rolling down her cheeks. "We're good, no hard feelings."

"Oh god, you are so weird." Jacey pointed out.

"Yeah...and chances are that part of the Winchester DNA will transfer into the peanut." Sam stated.

"Just so we're clear...it's just peanut while it's in me, right? You're not thinking of that for an actual name...right?" Jacey asked.

"Of course not!" Sam replied. Jacey smiled and leaned against him. "You're going to talk to Dean soon, right?"

"Yeah...probably." Jacey answered with a sigh. "Can't avoid him forever. I honestly never planned to. Just for a little while as I sorted everything out." Sam nodded in agreement and patted the girl's shoulder.

* * *

><p>So sorry this took a while, I got distracted with other things but there's been the confrontations and goofy Uncle Sam, just as promised. Probably not the confrontation everyone hoped to see but rest assure, that will come.<p> 


	8. Fair Plan

**Fair Plans  
><strong>

Alright, everyone asked for it, so you're all going to get it. Finally, Dean and Jacey confrontation.

* * *

><p>Dean walked through the fairgrounds, Ben in his arms, Sam beside him. At the start, coming to the fair seemed like a good idea, but when Dean realized that there wasn't much he could do while caring for a two year old, it became a challenge. So far he had played a few games, tried to get Ben into them, and stuck the child on a little mini ride. Ben had loved that part and didn't want to leave it. Dean had to hand over more tickets to keep the toddler from erupting into earth shaking screams. He didn't really mind, it was nice seeing Ben have fun, and watching him offered a great distraction from...<p>

"Who's with Jacey?" Dean suddenly asked, straightening up from leaning on the gate around the ride. Sam looked at his brother then looked where he was looking. Not too far away, waiting in line for a ride, was Jacey, Castiel and Gabriel. Judging by his question, Sam figured that his brother hadn't met Jacey's oldest brother just yet. He contemplated what to say then decided he'd be nice.

"That's Gabriel." Sam replied. Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uh...Jacey's oldest brother?"

"Oh right...yeah." Dean muttered. This time when the ride stopped, Ben made no fuss, getting back into Dean's arms once more.

"Do you want to go say hi or something?" Sam asked.

"Well...yeah, sorta." Dean admitted. He remembered Castiel's punch and wondered vaguely if the possibly bisexual Gabriel would hit the same way.

"Hey look who it is!" Gabriel suddenly called out over the music playing throughout the park. "Sammy!"

"You've met already?" Dean asked.

"He was at the apartment last week." Sam defended as they moved over to the others. "Hey Gabriel, Cas, Jacey."

"I get greeted last?" Jacey asked.

"I see you every day." Sam pointed out. The red head smiled slightly. "Hey Gabe, this is my brother Dean and his kid Ben."

"Ah so you're Dean." Gabriel mused, his eyes looking over the shorter man before him. He tilted his head, scrutinizing the confused man before holding out his hand. "Hi."

"Uh...hey." Dean greeted cautiously, slowly taking the older man's hand. His eyes drifted once more over to Jacey, watching as she toyed with the sleeves on her coat. "You guys uh...been here long?"

"Just got here actually." Castiel explained. "You?"

"About an hour now." Dean remarked. He shifted Ben to his other side as the toddler began squirming, not liking being in one place too long. Dean was actually surprised when Ben caught sight of Jacey and started laughing, waving his hands at her.

"Hi Benny." Jacey greeted sweetly, reaching out and taking one of the toddler's hands for a moment.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we go get some drinks and let Dean and Jacey take a spin on the ferris wheel?" Sam suddenly spoke up.

"This isn't the line for the wheel." Jacey pointed out.

"Doll face, you really didn't think we'd let you ride this bad boy with the little peanut did you?" Gabriel asked, patting Jacey's stomach. She slapped his hand and frowned.

"It's not really showing." Jacey whined.

"Give it up, Jacey." Castiel chided, hand on his sister's shoulder.

Somehow within the course of two minutes, Dean and Jacey found themselves in the line for the ferris wheel and Sam had taken Ben and disappeared with Castiel and Gabriel. Jacey tapped her fingers on her arm as she looked around, wondering what to do now. While this had actually been her own plan, she never really thought of what she was going to say when she did get on her own with Dean.

"So..." Dean spoke up first, bringing the red head's eyes to him. He paused, no idea what to follow with. "It's umm...getting colder these days."

"Yeah." Jacey agreed, nodding slowly. They moved through the line in silence, handed the vender their tickets and hopped on the ride without anything said.

"How high does this thing go exactly?" Dean asked as the wheel started to turn.

"Pretty high I think." Jacey replied, looking around. Dean nodded slightly and carefully leaned back. "I'm guessing you really do know everything then, since you're not really...you know...surprised or anything."

"Yeah, I got it all figured out that day you left." Dean confirmed. "Cas told me. Or really more...he punched me after finding out you and I slept together, and then let it out."

"Sorry." Jacey apologized, glancing down at the ground to see if she could find any of the boys.

"You didn't punch me." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't tell you anything either." Jacey reminded him. "I went out of my way to make sure you didn't find out."

"Probably shouldn't have moved in with my brother then." Dean joked. Jacey smiled slightly and shrugged. "Anybody tell you what's been going on?"

"You ended things with Lisa." Jacey declared simply.

"Uh...yeah." Dean confirmed slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around when the wheel stopped to let people off and on.

"I'm not going to keep you away from this kid, Dean." Jacey announced suddenly. "I've only been...avoiding you...the last couple of weeks because I just...I needed to adjust to everything. Figure everything out and all. I never had the intention of not letting you see or be with this kid."

"Jacey...thanks." Dean smiled slightly. Jacey grinned at him. "So you don't know what it is?"

"Nope, we just call it the peanut." Jacey replied, looking at her stomach, hidden under her coat. Dean chuckled lightly at that. "When it starts moving around, I'll let you feel."

For the rest of the rest of the ride, Dean was entertained by Jacey shifting around, doing what she could to try and rouse the possibly sleeping being within her.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"It's about time to get Ben back to Lisa." Sam pointed out as the sun started setting.

"Yeah, little man looks pretty tuckered out." Dean agreed.

"Even on a sugar rush, no one keeps up with Gabriel." Castiel announced. The aforementioned brother looked over, eyebrow raised, completely oblivious until his name was heard. Jacey just smiled and shook her head at the boys, her arms full of various stuffed animals that everyone had won in the games and she had somehow been stuck carrying them. She didn't mind it overly much, it was a source of warmth anyways.

They headed over to Dean's car where Ben was unloaded into his car seat and Sam took toys from Jacey that had been won for Ben.

"We're gonna get my car." Castiel told his sister before he took off with Gabriel who was grumbling about having to walk to the other side of the park.

"Nice brother." Dean mused.

"Yeah, he's a saint." Jacey joked.

"Which one were you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?" Jacey countered. Dean grinned and shook his head. "So we're all good, right?"

"Yeah, we're all good." Dean assured her. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "And you promise you'll tell me when the next appointment is right?"

"Of course." Jacey agreed.

"And if anything seems wrong." Dean continued.

"Yep." Jacey nodded.

"And you'll go to dinner with me tomorrow night." Dean ordered gently.

"Sure...wait, what?" Jacey blinked, trying to figure out when things went from doctors to dates.

"Dinner...you and me...tomorrow." Dean simplified the request, an amused look on his face.

"Uh...okay." Jacey agreed slowly.

"Great...I'll pick you up at six." Dean declared. Jacey could only nod, still a little confused. Castiel's car drove up at that moment and Sam called out to Jacey that he'd see her back at the apartment later as she climbed into the car.

"What's with the face, baby doll?" Gabriel asked, watching his sister.

"I think...Dean just asked me on a date." Jacey replied.

"For when?" Gabriel asked.

"Tomorrow night." Jacey muttered.

"Aww damn, I don't get to interrogate him when he picks you up." Gabriel muttered. The other two just laughed at him, Jacey patted his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'll get him before he gets her." Castiel assured the oldest sibling.

"You damn well better." Gabriel insisted.

He was left at his hotel after his phone went off, a call from some person that brought a large mischievous smile to his face. It was probably the reason why he never stayed with his siblings or mother, the fact that he had "friends" coming and going at all times during his visit. Jacey had been in the hotel room once a few days before and found several people seemingly having a party. She was fairly certain that the party had not ended since it started and she wondered vaguely about the housekeeping.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Sam got back to the apartment to find Jacey lying on the couch in her pyjamas, hair damp, fluffy boot slippers on her feet, and a book in her hands. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a baby book.

"Finally reading that thing?" Sam questioned.

"There was nothing on TV." Jacey defended. Sam laughed and got himself a drink. "Did Dean tell you..."

"You guys are going for dinner tomorrow." Sam cut in. Jacey looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I heard it, didn't need telling."

"Oh." Jacey remarked.

"You don't sound too thrilled." Sam observed his friend.

"I am, really." Jacey assured him. "It's just...it caught me off guard. I don't know what to do on a first date with someone I've already done...well...just about everything else with. Exhibit A." She gestured at her stomach. "Not to mention in the time we have actually been around each other, I've already learned a lot about him."

"I'm sure you guys will find something to talk about." Sam pointed out. He reached over and patted Jacey's head, getting a glare in return. "It is you guys after all."

"Yeah, yeah." Jacey muttered, shaking her head. She decided to ignore the knowing grin on her roommate's face and instead returned to her book.

* * *

><p>Got this all written in about half an hour, woo hoo, go me! Although it took me a while to even think about it, I sort of forgot about all my stories but a while there. Hopefully I'll be back and get a few updates by Christmas.<p> 


	9. The Date

**The Date  
><strong>

Date night! Oh yeah, I'm doing that! Let's not make the world crash and burn on this one lol. Also, for anyone who's lost track (like I have, had to reread everything and even then I messed up a couple of times) Jacey is about...five and a half months along. She was four months at the start of the story, spent a month with with Dean and Cas, and lived with Sam for two weeks.

* * *

><p>He had to do it.<p>

This wasn't something he could just keep putting off, not now that everything was settling down nicely.

Besides, they were going to find out soon enough anyways.

"You alright, son?" Dean's inner debating monologue was cut off by his father's question. Both his parents sat on the couch in front of him, watching him with worry in their eyes.

"There's some things I need to tell you guys." Dean started. "Before you ask, I'm not in trouble, no one's hurt and no one's sick or anything."

"Does this have to do with Lisa again?" Mary asked.

"No, not exactly." Dean replied. He paused momentarily, thinking. "Well...maybe a little bit but she's not a big part of this."

"Is everything alright?" John asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." Dean reassured them. His tone had the desired affect and his parents relaxed somewhat. "Everything...well...everything's actually really...great."

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Sam was very amused.

Or at least he was at the start.

He had remained seated on the couch, pretending to watch TV even though he was really watching Jacey run between the bathroom and her room in different outfits and different make up. She had burst into tears after ten minutes of changing make up, causing her already red from scrubbing face to get even redder. Sam had to step in then, hugging her and comforting her.

He made the mistake of reminding her of when Dean would show up which urged her right back into her rushing. This time what stopped her was the baby and a rush of dizziness.

It was what Dean had walked in on anyways. Jacey kneeling on the floor, head almost touching the carpet, Sam crouched next to her, rubbing her back. It had taken a further three and a half minutes to calm the older Winchester down and explain to him what had happened and then the brothers set to work to ease Jacey, Dean spewing out multiple compliments and comforting words. When they finally left, she was calm and actually smiling.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jacey asked, tilting her head.

"Secret." Dean replied, tapping the side of his nose. Jacey raised an eyebrow and would have pressing the question but he had kissed her cheek and opened the car door for her.

The secret turned out to be a little Italian restaurant. They were seated instantly and Dean surprised Jacey by not ordering any booze. It made her laugh when he picked the same drink as her which had been apple juice. Jacey ordered spaghetti and meat balls while Dean ordered a chicken Alfredo.

"So what exactly is it that you do at your restaurant anyways?" Dean asked.

"I just waitress." Jacey replied, sipping her juice. "I've helped cook a few times and some nights I'll work the bar if I have a later shift."

"So you get to do everything then huh?" Dean mused, grinning. Jacey smiled and shrugged. "When's the oh so wonderful maternity leave start?"

"About...a month before my due date." Jacey replied, thinking it over. "Unless the peanut tries for a surprise appearance."

"Well let's keep our fingers crossed against that, just to be safe." Dean decided. Jacey nodded in agreement as she swirled her fork in her pasta. "So when is Gabriel going back to New York?"

"He's already gone." Jacey explained. "Flight was this morning. He'll be back in a few months, ready for when his niece or nephew makes their way into the world and all." Dean nodded and sipped his juice. It had been a while since he had actually ever had juice and he was pleasantly surprised by the taste. "How's your mom doing? I remember you told me that day that she was on and off sick."

"Oh yeah...she's actually been pretty good lately." Dean reported. Jacey smiled, visibly happy with the news. "You talk to your folks at all?"

"Not since I left." Jacey sighed. She stabbed a meatball and gazed at it for a moment. "Gabe actually saw her while he was here and apparently my dad had gotten a black eye a couple of weeks ago. It was mostly faded when Gabe saw it but..." She paused as she noticed the self satisfied little grin on her date's face. An eyebrow lifted as she wondered for a moment what it was about. "You...gave my father the black eye, didn't you?"

"Couldn't be helped." Dean defended. For a few seconds, he thought Jacey was going to be mad at him. When she started to laugh, he couldn't help smiling and joining in.

"You...you're something else, Dean Winchester." Jacey pointed out.

"What can I say, momma's always told me I was special." Dean joked. Jacey smiled and shook her head. "I told them, my parents I mean."

"Oh yeah?" Jacey asked. She tilted her head curiousity. "What do they think?"

"Well they were confused at first." Dean explained, playing with his food now. "But you know, I explained things and all that, and now...well...they're still confused but they're also excited and want to meet you."

"Your dad's met me already." Jacey pointed out.

"Yeah but basically just as a friend and our food delivery girl." Dean reminded her. Jacey nodded slowly, thinking it over. "It'll only happen if you want it to. Told them that and they agree."

"Well...maybe some point, before the baby." Jacey agreed finally. Dean grinned and nodded.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"So that's basically why Gabriel calls me Jacey Jo." Jacey explained as they walked along the sidewalk, her hand in his with the opposite ones in their pockets. It was strange to think that after everything they had already done and shared, there was still more to talk about. They had told each other about their childhoods, how Dean's dad had always been a little hard on him or how Jacey's brothers had taught her how to stick up for herself. They had walked past the Impala and kept going before doubling back to return to the vehicle.

"Well now that mystery is solved." Dean remarked, smiling. Jacey grinned then laughed when he opened the door for her. She got in and watched him go around the car to his side. Once the Impala was started up and they were driving again, her eyes drifted out the windows, trying to decipher where they were off to now. Glancing over at the driver, she couldn't figure him out with his sneaky little smile so she settled back in the seat.

"So when was the last time you were on an actual date?" Jacey asked, turning her head to look at the man next to her.

"Uh...well what's your definition of an actual date?" Dean asked.

"I guess...something like this...talking, meal, all that stuff." Jacey replied.

"Then...five months...four...no...something like that." Dean mused, his head tilting slightly as he thought it over. "Tried the whole romantic approach with Lisa."

"You miss being with her?" Jacey asked curiously.

"Honestly...no." Dean replied. He glanced at his passenger to see her watching him. "I mean yeah, I still sort of love her, spent a long time together and she's Ben's mom. She's a good mom. Just...don't love her as I thought I did anymore."

"Wow." Jacey muttered. She grinned, not being able to help it. "So you can be deep."

"Shh, don't tell anyone." Dean joked. Jacey laughed and shook her head, pretending to zip up her lips.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"You really had to walk me up to the room?" Jacey asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Of course, what sort of man would I be if I didn't?" Dean asked. Jacey smiled as they walked to the apartment. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know." Jacey replied. She turned around and leaned on the wall next to the door. "What am I doing?"

"Going to a movie with me." Dean instructed. Jacey laughed and nodded her agreement. "Great...you pick, just so long as it's not some chick flick."

"Well what if I guaranteed sex after?" Jacey questioned mischievously. Dean paused, a far off expression crossing his face as he thought it over. The red head laughed again, snapping him back to the present.

"Did you hit that stage where you're like constantly horny or something?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea what the stages are but I guess I should figure out when that happens." Jacey admitted, head tilting slightly.

"Well let me know when it is and maybe I can help you with it." Dean suggested. He stepped closer to the girl and placed his hand lightly on her waist.

"I'll keep that in..." Jacey started to reply but got cut off when Dean kissed her. Her eyes widened for a slight moment before drifting shut as she succumbed to the feel of his lips. Her arms lifted and wound around his neck, holding him in place. They both jumped when his hand lifted to her stomach and a jolt hit at it.

"Hey...that's not fair." Dean lightly scolded the bump. Jacey stared at him then laughed. Dean crouched down and poked at Jacey's stomach. "Copping attitude already huh? You are just like your parents."

"Dean!" Jacey laughed more, staring at the man in front of her. Dean winked up at her then patted her stomach lightly before standing back up. "You are such a freak."

"Yeah, I know." Dean agreed. "Now where were we?"

"I think right about...here." Jacey replied, leaning forward to press her lips back to his.

The sound of someone coughing made them pause and slowly pull away from each other, heads turning to see the younger Winchester leaning in the door, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sam." Jacey greeted.

"Hey Jacey, nice night?" Sam asked. Jacey nodded, her cheeks tinted a slight pink. Dean grinned and kissed her cheek, earning a grin in return from the blushing red head.

"I'll see you Saturday." He reminded. "Unless of course you play delivery girl tomorrow."

"Yeah...maybe." Jacey teased. Dean shook his head and watched the girl squeeze past Sam into the apartment. "Good night."

"Night." Dean returned the statement before turning his eyes to Sam. "So what did you do?"

"Picked up a crib but it's in my closet." Sam replied. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a receipt. "Gonna make it into a present." Dean took the receipt and raised a brow. "I also picked up some other stuff."

"I see that." The older brother muttered as he looked through the items. "Went a little crazy though, don't you think?"

"Nah, Gabe wired me money to pitch in for it." Sam explained. Dean nodded slowly. "You guys are getting along good."

"Yeah...we usually do." Dean pointed out, handing back the receipt. "I'll get you the money for that crib, I'm taking credit for it."

"Thought so." Sam agreed, laughing.

"Take it easy big guy, I'll see you tomorrow." Dean stated. Sam smiled and nodded, stepping back into the apartment as Dean headed back to the elevator.

* * *

><p>My first update of 2012! I got a couple of things still planned out for this story so no worries. Once this finishes I'll be aiming for some of the other stories although I'm pretty sure I'll have another new story but the time this one is done, just because that's the way I am. Sadly my mind doesn't work well on some things but I am trying. I have each chapter for the other stories already started, it's just a matter of actually getting through them.<p> 


	10. My Old Room

**My Old Room  
><strong>

So I would be telling you all to go check out the plain old banner for Castiel that I made which I am absolutely in love with and stuck in my profile like the rest of my banners...except Fanfiction has stopped all the links from working. They explain why on their homepage but that doesn't make it any less annoying. So many pictures...no way to view...

So anyways...that's my rant...now it's on with the story!

* * *

><p>Jacey sat back on the couch, eyes watching the hand resting on her stomach as she tried not to laugh. Standing outside the room, Dean barely paid any attention to what his father was saying as he watched his mother and the red headed girl interact.<p>

It only took one week before Jacey actually, finally, met Mary. She had been talked into it by John when she had brought in the lunch for the boys the Monday after her weekend of dates with Dean. She didn't talk much to the Winchester patriarch since then due to him wanting to save the real conversations for when they were all together so as not to exclude Mary. Jacey and Dean had barely been in the door for two minutes before the mother had pulled the young girl to sit and proceeded to hand off advice.

At first Dean thought Jacey would have hated all the attention. He knew how much she didn't like her brothers crowding her, after all. The more he watched however, the more he saw Jacey actually enjoying everything. She listened to Mary with rapt attention and when the red head hugged the older woman, there were actually tears in her eyes. Dean figured his mother was either politely ignoring them or didn't even notice when they drew apart but he really had to ask.

When Mary rose to check on dinner, Jacey almost went with her but was told to stay put. John, with a knowing smile on his face, gave up his attempts at conversing with his son and went to help his wife. This left Dean alone to go into the living room and sit with the expecting mother.

"You okay?" He asked, a grin crossing his face.

"Yeah, fine...perfect even." Jacey assured him. "Your mom is so great, Dean. I love her!" She turned to look at him, green eyes welling up as the brightest smile came to her face. "I can't begin to express how much I appreciate all the advice she's giving me. Not to mention she's not getting on my case about the how and when."

"Mom must really see something she likes in you." Dean mused thoughtfully. He smiled when Jacey pulled his hand to her stomach so he could feel the baby kicking away. "How's that feel on your end, anyways?"

"Really weird." Jacey tried to explain. "You just feel the bumping against your hand, I'm feeling the twists and turns. The peanut is gonna run out space soon."

"Oh no." Dean over dramatized his exclamation, making the red headed girl laugh. "We have to do something."

"Like what?" Jacey asked, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

"I...have no idea." Dean admitted. He shook his head and sighed. "Alas my dearest, you are doomed for another few months." He sympathetically patted the rounding stomach before him and Jacey swatted his hand away, laughing so much, tears were running down her face. Dean smirked and pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her head delicately.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"I think the best part had to have been near the start where he's trying out his...urban camouflage." Jacey recited, telling the tale of the movie she and Dean had watched the other weekend.

"I stand by the train bit." Dean argued playfully.

"You would." Jacey remarked with a grin.

"We definitely need to see that one then." Mary commented, giving John a look.

"Uh...right, yes, of course." John quickly agreed. He wasn't a fan of theatres but Mary loved going so he put up with it. Jacey and Dean just smiled at the parental couple.

The chatter continued on, many different random conversations being picked up and merged into ones that were equally as random. It happened in such a fashion that when Jacey noticed it and asked, no one could tell how they got from one topic to the next. The atmosphere in the house was warm and inviting, a feeling that the red head just didn't want to lose. Mary had whipped out old photo albums and Jacey had swooned over all the baby pictures of the boys while Dean and John disappeared to do some "manly" things.

"She's quite the girl, that one." John commented, leaning on the hood of the Impala and looking out at the neighbourhood.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. He lifted his beer bottle to his mouth and tilted it up enough to get a sip out. "Mom definitely likes her."

"Your mother likes that Jacey's taking all the advice and attention." John pointed out, chuckling. "Remember with Lisa. Cut your mom off right at the start."

"Lisa did tend to rely on her own mom for just about everything." Dean mused. "Still does actually. Jacey ain't exactly talking to her mom, not since her dad had his say in things."

"Never really got the full story with that, you always just said there was complications." John reminded his son. The older man turned his eyes to the younger. He watched as Dean twisted his beer bottle between his hands, picking at the label. It was the general sign that there was something on the young man's mind and the father waited patiently for whatever was going to come out.

"I punched her dad out." Dean finally confessed. John's eyebrow lifted in curiousity. "After I found out Jacey was pregnant with my kid, I went to the house, punched him a couple of times. Told him if he ever got near her again then I'd do worse."

"What if the day comes when he's willing to make amends?" John asked.

"I'm going to be there for that, make sure she's fine." Dean stated firmly.

"You like it, don't you?" John mused, grinning. Dean looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Jacey's a strong girl, no doubt, but she's one who's willing to admit when she needs help. She's quite the opposite of Lisa."

"Yeah...she really is." Dean muttered.

"You're falling for her, aren't you son." John questioned, phrasing it more like a knowing statement than a true question. Dean just looked at him, unsure how to respond, before he lifted his eyes up to the stars.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"Hey Jace, you about ready to..." Dean faded off his question when he finally returned to the living room, only to find the girl asleep on the couch. He paused, his head slowly tilting to the side. A grin crossed over his features as he walked over. Crouching down, he lifted a hand and carefully brushed strands of red hair from Jacey's face.

"Now that's a look I've never seen on your face." Mary spoke softly, jolting her son from his thoughts as he looked over to where she stood in the doorway. "Never looked at Lisa like that."

"You got my old room made up, didn't you?" Dean questioned, grinning slightly.

"She just seems so comfortable, no point in moving her across the city back to her apartment now, is there?" Mary defended. "Plus, I know you've had a couple of beers. What sort of mother would I be if I let you drive home?" Dean shook his head, smiling, and stood up. He carefully turned Jacey on the couch so he could get one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees. Lifting her was easier than he expected and her arms instantly moved to encircle his neck. With his mother following behind just in case, he made his way up the stairs to his old bedroom.

"I'm good from here, Mom, thanks." Dean whispered once Mary had opened the bedroom door for him.

"I'll see you in the morning." Mary concluded, closing the door.

"Alright sneaker, just you and me now." Dean muttered. Jacey laughed quietly against his neck before lifting her head up. "So when exactly did you wake up?"

"When you lifted me up." Jacey replied, smiling sneakily. Dean carefully put her on her feet then wagged a finger in front of her, clicking his tongue. "Aww, am I going to get a lecture now?"

"Sweetheart, you're lucky you're pregnant or I wouldn't have carried you up those stairs." Dean pointed out.

"Sure you would have." Jacey retorted.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Dean asked. He thought he had her there, with her head tilted and a thoughtful expression on her face. The expression changed though and he suddenly regretted jumping to that conclusion when the smirk appeared.

"Because...had your mother not been around...I likely would have been doing...this." Jacey pointed out, just a second before she leaned forward to press her lips to his neck. Dean blinked a couple of times, caught by surprise before he grinned. His hands fell on her hips as he brought her closer then one lifted to tilt her head up so he could properly kiss her.

"Let's see now...we already got your old bed, I think we need to get mine." Dean whispered, a mischievous smile on his face.

"The difference is your parents are actually home." Jacey reminded him. Despite her argument, she didn't stop him when he pulled her shirt up over her head. "If I remember rightly, you're loud."

"Not as loud as you." Dean pointed out. His hands curled around behind her back and rubbed gently as he lay kisses across her face. "But I'm sure we can stay quiet." The kisses moved down to her neck where he nipped softly.

"Oh you are so taking advantage of this stage." Jacey moaned softly.

"Damn right I am." Dean agreed, his hands running softly up and down Jacey's back. "I'll keep you quiet."

"How?" Jacey asked.

"Nice...and slow." Dean whispered softly. His voice sent a shiver down her back and all she could do was finally nod her consent. Dean smiled triumphantly and kissed her full on, bringing her body up against his. He unhooked her bra easily and tossed it out of the way. Her hands had lifted to pop open the buttons on his shirt and she actually groaned in frustration at the wife beater beneath it.

"Why layers?" Jacey whispered, frowning.

"It's damn cold out." Dean countered. Green orbs rolled in annoyance which quickly melted into pleasure when the man stripped off his shirt and the wife beater. Jacey's hands ran appreciatively over his chest and arms. He watched her run her inspection and, when she was finally satisfied with moving forward, he kissed her once more and shifted them onto the bed.

Her pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and small giggles escaped her mouth as Dean placed kisses over her stomach. Jacey put a hand over her mouth to stem the laughter and got a wicked smile from the man hovering over her.

"This isn't going to do anything bad is it?" Dean asked, suddenly cautious.

"Oh please." Jacey laughed. "People have sex all the way to the end of pregnancy. Have you never seen Friends?" With Dean's blank expression turned towards her, Jacey sighed and shook her head. "Apparently sex is actually a way to induce labour when one is overdue. That doesn't mean I'll end up going into labour off this so don't even ask." The look on Dean's face nearly brought on a whole new set of laughs that would have rang throughout the whole house if the red head hadn't pulled the man into a kiss.

"Okay...I'm convinced." Dean mumbled against her lips. Together they quickly worked to remove his jeans and any other little pieces of clothing that would be in the way.

"About damn time!" Jacey groaned happily. Dean chuckled and kissed her neck softly. "Remember...quiet."

"Darling, you remember that." Dean argued.

"Whoever ends up making the noise, buys breakfast tomorrow." Jacey challenged.

"Then I am so making you scream." Dean promised, smiling wickedly.

"Bring it on, baby." Jacey teased, right before she ended up with the first moan of the night as they finally connected.

* * *

><p>Okay so they needed to have their super naughty moment and it just wouldn't be Dean and Jacey without a challenge...okay so it just wouldn't be one of my stories without something like that. Sorry this took me a while to get up. I'm not making any promises but if I can remember what's currently in my head for the next chapter, I might possibly, maybe have it up within the next week but really, don't hold your breath. I've made that promise before and fell through. I will make the attempt though.<p>

And once again, Damn Fanfiction for closing off the links in profiles for now. I'll link it here so just take out the spaces to see my truly wonderful Castiel Prayer picture (okay so I think it's truly wonderful, I adore the darn thing!).

Http: / i230 . Photobucket . Com / albums / ee111 / Saraphine99 /Story%20Pictures%202 / CastielPrayer . jpg


	11. It's My Party

**It's My Party  
><strong>

You know, this may actually be like my most stress free sort of story yet. I mean there was some troubles but overall, compared to every other story, this one is fairly light and fluffy. To set some reassurances, I'm not going to make some big old problem to change that, I actually am enjoying this happiness thing lol.

* * *

><p>Sam had a thought in his mind, he just wasn't sure how to instigate it properly.<p>

It all started when Jacey came back from the weekend at his parents. Honestly, Sam was seeing more of his brother now then he ever really had and they had spent almost eighteen years living in the same house. Now between work and Dean being around the apartment to spend time with Jacey, it was always a surprise when Sam just didn't see his older brother.

He was beginning to see Castiel a lot more these days as well. With nothing better to do, and to avoid the coupley atmosphere, Sam generally tended to call up his roommate's brother and the two would spend some time at a bar, talking over their siblings or exchanging thoughts on whatever mattered that day. Sam even had a time where he met a girl and Castiel had ended up volunteering Dean's room to the younger man. At one point, the two of them began referring to each other as roommates and that was how Sam came up with his idea.

Considering Dean was spending more time at Sam's apartment than his own, it seemed fairly fool proof too.

So after a couple of weeks of that madness, the younger Winchester woke up in his own bed at his own apartment and walked out of the room to find his own roommate lounging peacefully on the couch, watching a movie on the TV.

"Hey prego." Sam greeted, yawning slightly as he passed in front of the television to get to the kitchen. Jacey made a sound of recognition, her eyes remaining on the movie. Sam laughed slightly and got himself a coffee before joining the girl in the living room. "You know you've seen this movie about six times right?"

"It's a good movie." Jacey remarked. She blinked a few times then looked at the man next to her, smiling. "So what have you been up to? Been a while since we've really spent any time together."

"Yeah, I've kind of been hanging with your brother a lot." Sam explained. Jacey's eyebrows shot up, surprised. She grinned after a few seconds and nodded. "So you all set for your grand old baby shower this afternoon?"

"More or less." Jacey admitted, shrugging. "I'm stuck between emotions on the fact that Gabe's not going to be here for it."

"Well...it's good that he won't be overdoing anything but I guess it can suck since he is your brother." Sam agreed, nodding. He patted Jacey's shoulder then pulled her against his side and kissed her temple. "He'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah I know." Jacey muttered, smiling. "Hey does this mean I can finally find out what you got hiding in your room?"

"Yes, that's what it means." Sam laughed at the smile that crossed the woman's face at that statement. "But you still need to wait until the shower."

"Damn." Jacey pouted, crossing her arms in a mock sulk.

"I'm sure you can hold out for a few more hours." Sam pointed out, shoving the red head playfully. Jacey just grinned at him. "I had an idea that might make some things easy."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jacey asked, tilting her head in interest.

"What if...I..moved out." Sam explained slowly. Jacey's eyes widened and a fearful expression crossed a face. "And...there's an and, relax. I move out...and Dean moves in."

"Really?" Jacey questioned curiously.

"Sure, why not? Think about it." Sam instructed. "Since you guys started dating and seeing each other frequently, he's been here almost every night the last couple of weeks and I've actually spent a few at his apartment."

"So...basically...you're suggesting you and your brother swap apartments." Jacey mused out loud. Sam nodded and remained quiet as he watched the pregnant woman think it all over.

"It would ensure Dean's ability to be here at all times and you can't say the thought hasn't crossed your mind." San pointed out. Jacey shrugged, unable to deny it. "If not now then it would likely happen once the peanut's born."

"True enough." Jacey agreed. "You sure you're okay with that? It's not like...forcing you out of your home or anything."

"Jacey, I suggested it to you remember? It's fine." Sam assured her. He gave the red head and pat on the knee before standing up. "You eat yet?"

"Just a bagel, combating some unwanted queasiness." Jacey explained.

"Then I'll be careful what I make." Sam remarked before heading into the kitchen. Jacey smiled slightly and shook her head before turning back to watch the rest of her movie.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"Oh my god, you got to bring Ben?" Jacey squealed happily when she saw her boyfriend walk into the banquet hall carrying his son. She walked over to the pair and instantly snatched the little boy into a hug.

"Uh...yeah...I got him today anyways so figured since...you know...you like him and all..." Dean drifted off with his explanation when he realized Jacey wasn't really even paying him any attention. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Hey!"

"Huh? Sorry." Jacey apologized. She kissed Dean softly and smiled happily. "He can play with Jo."

"Who's Jo?" Dean asked.

"She's my boss's little girl." Jacey explained. She turned around, her eyes sweeping over the people already there before lifting a hand and pointing. "There...that's Ellen, her husband Bobby and their kid Jo."

"Okay see when you said little girl and kid...I pictured...well...Ben's age. Not teenager." Dean commented, watching the young blonde girl chatting happily with his own brother.

"She babysits and she's really good with kids." Jacey pointed out. "All the ones I've met love her. Plus there's going to be other kid kid's here. A couple of the other people I work with have little kids too."

"I thought baby showers were usually a female thing." Dean remarked curiously.

"Usually yeah but Ellen sort of planned it out and Bobby decided that he's going to throw in some man stuff to keep you all entertained." Jacey explained. She smiled sneakily and suddenly produced a bizarre looking hat made from a plastic plate and ribbons. Dean blinked when she put it on his head and tied it in place.

"What the...heck." He muttered, eyes tilting upward to try and examine the strange thing.

"And now everyone gets to know you're the daddy." Jacey declared.

"Should I be scared?" Dean asked carefully. Jacey just smiled and slid Ben from his arms. "Jacey?" The red head stepped back and laughed slightly as she started to walk away. Dean blinked and went to follow her but got cut off by the older man that Jacey had pointed out as Bobby. "Uh...hi."

"You must be Dean." Bobby laughed, holding his hand out. Dean carefully shook the outstretched hand, keeping a wary eye on the man. "Bobby Singer. Think we've actually talked before."

"Uh...yeah, that umm...that time I was looking for her...at the restaurant." Dean agreed. Bobby grinned and patted the young man's back. "You're not like...that...freakish overbearing father figure type are you?"

"Who, me?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded slowly. "Nah, Jacey's a good kid, she can handle herself against the likes of you. Now Ellen's the real one you want to worry about though. I love my wife and all but goddamn that woman is..."

"Right behind you." The pair of men paused then looked to see Ellen and Jo standing a few feet away, knowing smiles on their faces.

"The loveliest, most wonderful woman on the planet." Bobby quickly stated, stepping over to the two. He put an arm around Jo's shoulders then kissed Ellen's cheek. The teenager laughed and shook her head, eyes rolling.

"Nice save old man." Ellen remarked. She looked at Dean and smiled. "So this is the man who knocked up the little fireball."

"Umm...yeah." Dean agreed carefully.

"I'm Ellen, this is Jo." Ellen introduced.

"Hi." Jo greeted sweetly, holding out her hand. Dean smiled slightly and shook the teen's hand. "I can definitely see how Jacey likes you so much."

"Oh really?" Dean asked.

"Jo, knock it off." Ellen nudged her child and grinned. "Come on, let's leave the men to their party."

"Okay, nice meeting you Dean." Jo bid the man farewell with a smile before going with her mom over to the rest of the women.

"You got off easy." Bobby laughed, steering Dean to another room where Sam, Castiel, John and several other men were.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Lisa's head tilted from one side to the other, unsure of what to think. Dean stepped up next to her and looked into the Impala. In the back, safe in his car seat, Ben was out cold, the side of his face pressing against the side of the seat. In the front, Jacey was similarly unconscious although in her case, her head was down, chin on her chest.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, me and the other guys were only round the girls for presents." Dean replied, looking amused.

"So you left Ben along with a bunch of strange women?" Lisa's tone grew harsher, a frown crossing her face.

"My mom and Jacey were with him the entire time, and it wasn't a bunch." Dean retorted. "Not to mention he had more time with the couple of other kids that were there. He seemed to like Jo."

"Who the hell is Jo?" Lisa asked.

"Ellen's daughter." Dean informed his ex as he carefully opened up the back door to get the toddler out. "She's sixteen, has her babysitter crap, probably better at taking care of kids then I can be sometimes." Lisa shook her head and sighed. Dean knew she was about to start a row and wasn't up for that. The day had been good and he wasn't about to let her anger ruin it. Thankfully, Ben woke up then and distracted his mother from anything further she could have said.

"So when are you guys going to be moving in together then?" Lisa asked, taking the toddler from her ex.

"When are we what?" Dean asked, blinking.

"Oh come on, you can't say it's not going to happen." Lisa retorted, rolling her eyes.

"It hasn't exactly been discussed yet." Dean explained, getting Ben's bag from the car and pulling the seat out. He glanced back at Jacey, still asleep, then followed Lisa into the house just to put everything down near the door. "I gotta go and help set up the crib."

"Yeah...okay...see you next week." Lisa said, nodding. Dean did a little fist bump with a still sleepy Ben and kissed his head before heading back out to the Impala. He got in as carefully as possible but Jacey still woke up when the car drove.

"What the...huh." Jacey murmured, rubbing her eyes. "Did you drop Ben off?"

"Yeah, I didn't really want to wake you up, he was asleep too." Dean defended. Jacey yawned and nodded. "So good day?"

"Oh yeah, it was fun." Jacey confirmed, smiling. "Thank you so much for the crib." She leaned over carefully and hugged the driver as best as she could, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Actually Sam was the one that picked it out and all, I just compensated the money." Dean admitted. Jacey laughed and gave him another kiss.

"Speaking of your brother, he's got a pretty good idea." The red head informed the driver. She leaned back to her seat, smiling. Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'll let him tell you when we get back."

"Sneaky little she-devil, keeping me waiting." Dean mock scolded. Jacey just shrugged and smiled innocently. "You're very sneaky today, you know that."

"Yep." Jacey agreed, laughing.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? This story's gonna be over soon...pretty much soon as I figure out how to do that. I don't know if I should end it with the kid being born or some point after or get a chapter with multiple times that includes both things. Plus I also don't know if it should be a boy or a girl so what do you all think? You get to decide.<p> 


	12. Doing The Room

**Doing The Room  
><strong>

Always have to give Dean a little girl huh? Lol. Well my mind does paint a pretty picture of him attempting to do braided pigtails.

* * *

><p>"No." Jacey stated firmly, crossing her arms.<p>

"Oh come on." Dean whined.

"What is the point?" Jacey asked. She waved her hand around behind her. "Mine's already here."

"Mine's bigger." Dean declared.

"No it's not." Jacey argued.

"Yes it is!" Dean shot back.

"Dean, it only looks bigger because of all the crap you have around it." Jacey pointed out. "It's the same size as mine."

"Well...I...I like mine." Dean attempted. Jacey raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Sam's slept on yours...with women." She stated. That made Dean pause for several seconds as he processed this new bit of information. A disgusted look crossed his face as it all suddenly set in and he shook his head rapidly.

"Your bed it is then." Dean agreed finally. Jacey smiled triumphantly and kissed him softly.

Sam had posed his solution a few days earlier and Dean had taken a night to think about it. The following day, Jacey had been in pain and Sam had taken her to the hospital. That was basically the deciding moment when Dean got the call about it. So far the couple had had several arguments over different little things, the bed being one of the sillier ones.

"You guys done yet?" Castiel asked, walking out of the bedroom that had once belonged to Sam and now housed Jacey's bed, dresser and Dean's dresser. When Gabriel was in town, he and Sam had gone to Jacey's parents' house and gotten the bed and dresser along with the rest of her things that she hadn't been able to get before. Neither of them said exactly what happened but when they had gotten back to the apartment, Sam had hugged Jacey a little tighter than usual so she figured something had been said.

"Yeah, we solved our dilemma." Jacey informed her brother.

"Then someone get their ass in here and help with this stupid changing table before I break the damn thing!" Sam called out from the other bedroom. The three trooped into the room and raised eyebrows at Sam sitting on the floor, several pieces sitting around him and a screwdriver clenched in his hand. In the back corner of the room were several cans of paint. The boys had wanted to paint first but Jacey shot back with wanting the crib and changing table set up first in case she ended up in some sort of early labour for whatever reason. She wanted the things they needed right off the bat to be ready for them.

"Okay...how about me and Sam do this building madness...you two get started on painting." Dean suggesting, looking at the siblings standing behind him. His eyes turned to Jacey and he suddenly had a slight worried expression. "You can do that right? The...fumes or...whatever...they're not going to cause any issues?"

"Nope, I bought the right stuff." Jacey assured him. "It was a little bit more expensive than the other brands but least this one won't make me want to puke." Dean nodded his agreement and everyone set to work. Castiel opened the window just to be on the safe side before cracking open the first paint can and mixing it up.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"Hello?" Mary called, walking into the apartment cautiously.

"Are they even here?" John asked, following his wife.

"Well I can hear them." Mary replied. She put down the bag of food she carried and made her way back to the bedrooms. "Oh for heaven's sake you kids!" John raised an eyebrow and put down his own food bag before moving to stand by his wife. He blinked and laughed when he looked into the bedroom that was in the middle of it's transition into a nursery.

Sam and Dean were still struggling with putting together the changing table, kneeling on the floor surrounded by the different pieces and tools. Jacey was paused, mid swipe, with a paint roller in her hand. The sky blue paint dripping onto her hand and her stomach was already covered in various drops. Castiel was faring worse than his sister with a big stripe across his back and a smudge across his forehead. It didn't take much thought process to figure out what had happened there.

"Is Jacey painting a room or her brother?" John asked.

"What?" Castiel asked. Jacey tried to look innocent as she resumed what she had been doing. Castiel twisted around to see what had happened and when he caught sight of the stripe, he sent a glare in his sister's direction. "You are so lucky you're pregnant."

"So I've been told." Jacey remarked, laughing.

"That's it, I've had it with this thing!" Dean suddenly snapped, getting to his feet. "We're taking it back and stealing their floor model." He paused, noticing his parents in the doorway, trying to hold in their amusement. "Hey guys, when did you get here?"

"Didn't you hear us?" Mary asked, grinning. Dean shook his head slightly. Mary walked over to him and patted his cheek. "It's okay...we brought food. How about all of you take a break to eat and then we'll help you get this all figured out."

"Yay food!" Jacey cheered, just about dropping her roller back into the tray. Sam sighed in relief and got to his feet, stretching out any kinks that had formed. The six people trooped into the other room and snatched up the food bags. Mary and John just laughed at the younger people arguing over who got what. Jacey won her battle with Sam over the noodles and sat happily for all of thirty seconds before running off to the bathroom.

"What was in those?" Dean asked, glancing after the red head before looking into the container.

"Peppers." Sam replied, picking around the noodles.

"Yep, that'll do it." Dean muttered. He put his own food down and wandered slowly to the bathroom to check on Jacey.

"Peppers are my enemies." Jacey muttered, leaning back from the toilet and looking up at Dean. He smiled slightly and shook his head, filling up the cup that had taken a residence by the sink. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, course not." Dean defended.

"Jerk." Jacey mumbled. Dean didn't respond, knowing too well what sort of mayhem that would cause if he wasn't careful. He sat down next to her and handed her the cup "Am I being horrible again?"

"Nah, don't worry." Dean assured her. "You're no where near as bad as mom was when she was pregnant with Sammy." Jacey laughed slightly and sipped at the water then sighed. "Few more months and we'll likely be begging for these moments back."

"Oh now that is just mean" Jacey laughed. She looked down and patted her stomach. "Don't listen to daddy, peanut. He doesn't mean that. He wants you out here so he can give you hugs and kisses and beat up the people that pick on you."

"Now you're talking my language." Dean remarked, laughing. He got to his feet and helped Jacey to hers.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"So your father and I have been talking." Mary mused randomly when she and Dean were clearing up the living room mess while the others were back to work in the nursery.

"As I expect you do quite often." Dean pointed out.

"True enough." Mary laughed. "But we were talking about you and Jacey."

"Oh yeah? What about us?" Dean asked, interested now.

"There's something I want you to have." Mary explained. She went over to where her purse sat and dug through it. Dean tilted his head, watching his mother curiously before walking over to see what she was getting. Mary took a small box out and held it out to her son, opening it to show a ring.

"Oh mom, I had no idea you felt that way." Dean joked. He paused then shook his head. "That just sounds wrong now."

"It's for you...if you ever feel like asking that question." Mary cut in quietly, closing the box and putting it into Dean's hand. "It was your dad's mother's originally. She gave it to him to give to me. And now I'm giving it to you."

"Mom I...I don't know what to say." Dean muttered. His eyes remained on the small box he held in his hand.

"Just don't be afraid to ask it." Mary advised him, smiling. "I've seen the way that girl looks at you." Dean was silent for a few seconds, contemplating everything, then he smiled and hugged his mother. "I expect a beautiful Christmas card of the three of you this year."

"That likely won't be the only time you get pictures." Dean pointed out.

"Well I should hope not." Mary laughed.

"CAS YOU ASSHOLE!" Jacey's sudden yell made both of them jump and look over at the nursery where they could hear Castiel's laughter and John attempting to calm down the angry pregnant woman.

"Oh crap, wonder what happened." Dean mused out loud. He and Mary moved slowly to the room and looked in. John had an arm around Jacey's shoulders, ignoring the fact that the paint that was now on her head was dripping into his sleeve. Castiel was lying on the floor, holding his stomach and gasping in breaths as he laughed. Sam was keeping himself to the other side of the room, trying not to laugh himself and cause fury to rain down on him. Dean just stared, bewildered, then slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Cas hit Jacey on the head with his roller and then dragged it down her back." Sam explained. "She turned around and punched him in the stomach."

"Worth it." Castiel groaned, now just smiling as he slowly got back to his feet. "Payback for earlier."

"Asshole." Jacey muttered.

Somehow they managed to get everything done properly and completely by sunset. Dean ordered in pizza by the end and they all sat in the middle of the newly painted room, looking around at their handy work. The walls had a gradient appearance to them, going from light blue at the bottom, to a darker blue near the top. Jacey had a plan to get stencils for clouds and stars soon. She also wanted to get glow in the dark stars for the ceiling but no one could tell if she was really being serious about that or not. Eventually everyone started to get up and leave, heading back to their own homes for some sleep before working the next day.

"You know what we need to do one day." Jacey remarked, coming out of the shower and digging around for her pyjamas.

"Teach the kid the right way to build a changing table so it doesn't end up like Sam some day?" Dean asked. Jacey paused and looked at him then started to laugh and shake her. "What were you thinking?"

"We need to...dance...or something." Jacey replied. Dean blinked and stared at her. "I did say or something."

"You want me to dance?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Jacey sighed, shrugging. She pulled on her pyjamas and sat down on the bed. "It was a weird little thought." Dean tilted his head, not sure how to respond to that. He turned Jacey to face him then leaned over to kiss her. When they separated, she was grinning.

"You know what I want?" Dean asked.

"Sex?" Jacey suggested.

"Well..." Dean paused momentarily before shrugging. "Yeah, that too I guess." Jacey smiled knowingly. "But actually...there's something else I really want."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jacey asked.

"You to marry me." Dean stated. Jacey blinked and stared at him. "I'm not just asking because of the kid. I'm not going anywhere and I want you to know that. I want to be with you, be all family like and all that. Most importantly...I want you to want to be with me."

"I...I am loving you so much right now!" Jacey exclaimed, throwing her arms around the man before her and kissing him. Dean blinked, a little surprised, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, withdrawing from the kiss only enough to get the words out.

"Oh God, yes!" Jacey replied.

"Good...now...on to that other thing I want." Dean instructed, making the red head laugh as he laid her down across the bed.

* * *

><p>So I am just flying through this story (FINALLY!), getting to the end real soon. Couple of chapters and that'll be it. Then when this is finished, a new story will be up, I just need to think of a name for it and do a few more fine tuning bits. It's not going to be another human based story although it is still fairly AU. I really hope Fanfiction allows the links in profiles to work again soon because I've got some pictures in the making for it already.<p> 


	13. Elevator

**Elevator**

Okay so there's gonna be a little bit of chaos in this chapter. I need some suspense, I can't keep things all smooth and happy flowing. That's just not what I do! By the way...anyone notice that, apart from the story of how Dean and Jacey met, this is pretty much the only story I've done without flashbacks or dreams? Well this and my Criminal Minds one but that one's on the slow track too.

Also I realize this story is jumping around a lot but honestly, every time I mention how far along Jacey is, I have so much space between those chapters, I just forget.

* * *

><p>"I miss my feet." Jacey muttered, glaring down at her stomach.<p>

"They're still there." Dean tried to point out. This time he ended up on the death end of the glare and decided to stay silent on the matter. He had learned enough the first time around when Lisa was pregnant that when women give you that look in that state, they could kill you...and likely get away with it too.

"Now I miss living with Sam." Jacey shot back.

"Want hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Dean asked. Jacey instantly brightened up and smiled, back to her perky, happy self. Dean patted her knee and got up, going to the kitchen to prepare the beverage. He was forced to hide the coffee maker and coffee mixes a week or so ago due to the smell of it now being so unbearable to the pregnant woman that she threatened to destroy the 'unholy device from whence it came' (her words exactly).

Dean was secretly glad this was almost over with. He kept telling himself it was because he was getting tired of referring to his soon to be child as 'peanut' but everyone was sure it was because he was running out ways to get around Jacey's mood swings. He knew it was bound to happen but saving his own ass every time her angry moods were aimed at him was starting to wear him out.

"Dean...are you getting tired of me?" Jacey asked, suddenly standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Dean just stared at her, wondering how the thought had even crossed her mind.

"I'm going to have to ask you a question in return...and please don't kill me for it." He countered. Jacey raised an eyebrow, head tilting. Dean walked over to her and gently held her head between his hands. "Is this pregnancy making you stupid?"

"Huh?" Jacey muttered, blinking.

"Jocelyn Carol Morgan, I've asked you to marry me." Dean pointed out. "I've shared...basically my whole life story with you. Any day now, you're gonna be having my kid. There's no better person for this kid's mom than you." He kissed Jacey's forehead and looked her dead in the eye. "How the hell could you possibly think I've gotten tired of you?"

"When you say it like that..." Jacey whispered, looking down, now just feeling silly. Dean chuckled and pulled her to a hug. Jacey winced and made a sound of discomfort but put her arms round him.

"Did I do that too tight?" Dean asked.

"No, it wasn't you." Jacey assured him. "Just...been getting these pains all day. Kinda started just after I got in the shower and been getting more and more recently." Dean paused, his mind processing what the red head had just explained. He held her back to look at her. "It's not like it really hurts or anything, not as bad as that time I thought I had gone into labour."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jacey replied, nodding. "I would tell you if I wasn't fine." Dean just nodded and turned to the kettle when it started whistling. He focused on setting up the hot chocolate and mixing in the right amount of milk. "Uh...Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, eyes still on the mugs before him.

"That pain...it just sort of...came back...and...it's worse." Jacey muttered. Dean paused then turned around. Jacey was leaning against the door frame, hand on her stomach. Her face had gone red as she tried to breath steadily. "Holy crap."

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked, forgetting completely about the hot chocolate and going to his fiancee's side. "Jacey!"

"It's moving round a lot." Jacey explained, flinching and closing her eyes. "It's like some sort of ninja moving going on in there."

"Okay, we're going to go see the doctor." Dean informed her.

"But the hot chocolate..." Jacey faded off into a yelp and nearly slid down the wall if Dean hadn't grabbed her. He helped her straighten back up and steered her towards the apartment door.

"We'll have it later, you're not looking too good." Dean ignored the slight glare that came from Jacey as he continued to guide her out of the apartment. He grabbed their coats and the car keys before locking the door and heading to the elevator. They stepped into the metal box and Jacey instantly leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "Just relax...deep breaths...everything is fine." Dean jabbed at the ground floor button and watched the doors close. The elevator started to move then jolted, the lights flickering and dimming.

"You were saying?" Jacey ground out.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, ramming his fingers against every one of the buttons. There was no reaction from any of them. "Okay...minor set back."

"Minor? The fucking elevator is broken!" Jacey shot back. Dean looked at her then helped her sit on the floor before crouching in front of her. "It's not moving, we're stuck, and this is really painful."

"Okay just calm down, we can get through this." Dean assured her. He hit the emergency button and waited a few seconds before hitting at it again, repeatedly. "Oh come on! Stupid goddamn people."

"Call Sam or Cas or your dad...fuck, call my dad if we have to, just get someone!" Jacey instructed.

"Right, yeah, okay." Dean agreed, digging his phone from his pocket. He sent out an SOS message to his brother and parents as well as Jacey's brother then sat himself down next to her. It didn't take long for his phone to ring from just about everyone and he had to set it up in a conference and on speaker.

"What's wrong?" John's voice came through the phone, worried.

"We got a problem here guys." Dean informed everyone.

"Well obviously, what did you do?" Sam asked.

"Jacey's in pain, we're not sure what's going on." Dean explained.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." John suggested.

"Or call the doctor." Castiel offered.

"Yeah well see, we were on our way to the hospital but the elevator decided it was going to break down." Jacey snapped at the phone. Dean rubbed her shoulder and glanced at her stomach.

"WHAT?" Three voices shouted out through the device and Dean was suddenly glad he put it on speaker.

"I'm on my way." Sam informed them.

"I'll call someone." John decided.

"I'll...head over with Sam." Castiel announced after a pause.

"Maybe...one of you guys...can call up the doctor too?" Jacey asked, sliding over against Dean.

"Don't worry Jace, everything is going to be okay." Castiel assured his sister. "Just try to stay calm."

"Yeah...okay." Jacey muttered.

"Dean, if she's not already, lie Jacey down." Mary's voice came through. Dean put the phone down and shifted around. He bunched up the coats to use as a makeshift pillow and helped Jacey lie down. Her face had gone from red to pale.

"Mom, you got any idea what's going on?" Dean asked, raising his voice enough so that the ones on the other ends of the phone could hear.

"I'm going to need more information then just her being in pain, sweetie." Mary explained.

"Ninja movie." Jacey ground out.

"Uh...apparently...feels like there's a ninja movie taking place inside her." Dean explained. He jumped when Jacey suddenly grabbed his hand in a vice like grip. "Okay...I think she might actually be going into labour."

"Oh." Several voices all echoed.

"OH? THAT'S ALL ANY OF YOU CAN SAY IS OH?" Jacey yelled out.

"Yep, definitely labour." Dean muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Jacey snapped. Dean sighed and just rubbed her shoulder.

"Okay, we're all on our way, just do what you can for now." Sam called out before hanging up.

"Try not to take what Jacey says too personally, Dean." Castiel suggested before cutting off his end as well.

"Gee...thanks guys." Dean muttered.

"It's going to be okay Dean, this happens to everyone. I'll see you soon sweetie." Mary assured her oldest son.

"Yeah...okay." Dean agreed, reaching over and hanging up his phone before looking down at Jacey.

"Please, please, make this stop." Jacey whimpered.

"God baby, I wish I could." Dean muttered. Jacey let go of his hand and he shook the feeling back into it before rubbing her shoulders, unsure of what else to do.

"I know you said...any day now...but I wasn't...expecting this day." Jacey tried to laugh but it came out pained and another whimper followed after.

"Just try and relax, everything's going to be fine." Dean assured her. He honestly wasn't sure on that statement but it was better to lie and calm her down then to be honest and just worry her more.

Dean kept talking about random topics, anything to get Jacey's mind off what was happening and loosen up her pain and fear. He got involved in the conversations as much as possible. Several times he found himself having to shake her as she seemed to be dozing off. Each time she would cry from pain and each time it just ripped into him but he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't sure if letting her sleep would be a good thing right now.

"Come on Jacey, keep talking to me." Dean muttered. "How's the ninja movie?"

"Still kicking away." Jacey whimpered. "But...slowing down. Dean...I don't want it to slow down. What if there's something wrong and slowing down means it's worse?"

"Shh...come on, it's okay, just breath." Dean instructed. He pulled Jacey up, pushed the coats against, and laid her along his lap. The slight elevation caused her wince again and she squirmed around for a few seconds before falling still.

"My back hurts." Jacey muttered.

"When this is all over with, I'll give you a full body massage." Dean promised. Jacey smiled slightly at that.

"Dean? Jacey?" Sam's voice echoed through to them and Dean quickly stretched his foot out to kick at the door.

"Sammy!" Jacey called back.

"Hey guys, holding in there?" Sam asked.

"No." Jacey and Dean replied together.

"We're going to get you out, just hang on for a minute." Sam reassured them.

"See, told you it would be okay." Dean pointed out, looking at Jacey and grinning. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The elevator lit back up properly and it moved slowly, settling in place on the ground floor before the doors open to John, Mary, Castiel, Sam and several firefighters and paramedics.

"Hello." Jacey muttered weakly.

"Let's get her out to the ambulance." One of the paramedics directed the others to helping Jacey up. She was vertical for five seconds, took one step, and collapsed, several hands grabbing her to keep her from hitting the floor. The paramedics got her to a stretcher and rushed herself, John and Mary shoving Dean right after them with promises to be right behind.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, hopping into the back of the ambulance and watching a respirator slide over Jacey's face.

"We can't be certain right now, sir." A paramedic explained. "You need to calm down and just let us do what we can until we get her to the hospital. Everything will be okay, just let us do our job."

* * *

><p>So how cruel am I for stopping there? Lol. I actually had like another page but I didn't want to give anything away and I wanted to keep this chapter without any breaks.<p> 


	14. The Name Game

**The Name Game  
><strong>

So here it is, the ultimate chapter, the one we've all been waiting for. Last chapter left it very open and insane but that'll get settled here, trust me.

And to address something that someone pointed out...I never really thought of what Jacey's age would be but I figured she'd probably be around Sam's age, maybe a little older but not by much.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that." Sam pointed out.<p>

"Shut it." Dean grumbled.

"Just saying, don't go telling a doctor what they should be doing." Sam muttered, watching his brother pace the room. "Good way to get yourself kicked out."

Dean had been able to stay with Jacey throughout the ambulance ride and into the room but at that point he had gotten in the way. He had also ended up snapping at the doctor when he didn't think anything was getting done fast enough. At which point, he had been promptly removed from the room to wait with everyone else. That was almost two hours ago and they had yet to hear anything.

It was safe to say all this waiting was getting Dean more and more tightly wound. Everyone was beginning to worry that he was going to snap at any minute if they didn't hear something soon.

"Gabriel's catching the next flight over." Castiel informed the group, returning to the waiting room after placing the call to his brother.

"Dean, honey, maybe you should sit down." Mary offered, worrying over her oldest.

"I don't want to sit, I want to know what the hell is going on!" Dean snapped. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You would think they'd tell us right? They'd tell me?"

"I'm sure nothing is wrong." John tried to assure his son with little success.

"You need to calm down, Dean." Castiel pointed out. "This is what got you kicked out of the room."

"I'm sorry, am I the only one who's actually worried here because it sure as hell seems that way!" Dean shot back.

"Don't you dare insinuate that I'm not caring about my sister." Castiel ground out, narrowing his eyes. "She was my sister long before you knocked her up!"

"Guys!" Sam cut in, jumping up and getting between the two friends. "This isn't helping any situations." Castiel and Dean just glared at each other now.

"Excuse me." All eyes shot to the nurse who had suddenly joined their group. "Miss Morgan's fiancee?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked, moving over to the nurse quickly. He got a little pale, noticing the spots of blood on her clothes.

"The baby had gotten the umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck." The nurse explained. Everyone else had gotten to their feet and surrounded the nurse and she looked warily at them all. "The pain Miss Morgan was feeling today likely had to do with the baby thrashing around to release itself. We think it happened just before you assumed to come in which was good judgement on your part. We had to perform an emergency Cesarian."

"So is the baby okay?" Dean asked.

"She's a little sore and probably cranky but she's perfectly fine." The nurse replied, smiling.

"She? It's a girl?" Castiel asked. The nurse nodded.

"And Jacey?" Dean finally asked. The nurse looked at all of them before returning her eyes to Dean.

"She just woke up." The answer was met with sighs of relief. "We can only have one of you in right now."

"Go see her." Sam decided for everyone, pushing Dean slightly.

"Tell her we say congratulations." Castiel added in. Dean looked at him then grinned and nodded, their minor argument forgotten.

The nurse led the new father down the hallway to a room where she stepped aside to allow him in alone. Dean slowly walked in and glanced around at the white surroundings before his eyes drifted over to the red headed occupant of at the other end of the room. Her eyes moved over to him and a tired smile crossed her face before she looked at the little bassinet next to her.

"You okay?" Dean asked softly, moving over to the bed.

"Now I am." Jacey muttered. "All this fuss, and look." Dean's eyes drifted to the bassinet and he moved the blanket to show a sleeping little baby. "Silly girl, the nurse tell you what she did?"

"Cord around the neck." Dean replied. Jacey smiled and nodded. "Looks small."

"She's pretty long actually." Jacey laughed. "The doctor told me when the nurse was getting you that she's the longest baby they've had this year."

"Poor baby." Dean muttered. He brushed his hand down the baby's face then leaned over Jacey and kissed her cheek.

"How's everyone?" Jacey asked.

"They were all tense but since the nurse said everything was fine, I'm guessing they're feeling better." Dean explained. "Cas called Gabe and apparently he's on the next flight over."

"Wow." Jacey muttered. She pushed herself up to sit a little better, wincing slightly as she did. "Just need to think of a name now."

"You don't have that planned out already?" Dean asked. Jacey gave him a look and he knew he wasn't safe from the mood swings just yet. "We'll come up with something." The woman nodded and looked over at the little baby . "The doctors say how long before you're healed up or those stitches can come out?"

"Few weeks if I'm careful." Jacey explained softly. Dean watched her eyelids starting to drift shut and smiled slightly. He slid between the bed and the bassinet then sat down on the bed. Jacey knew what he was doing without needing to be told and moved over to give him enough room. He helped her ease back down into lying and soon enough both of them were asleep.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"Come to Uncle Gabe! I'm going to be your favourite!" Gabriel exclaimed, cuddling the newborn close to his chest and making faces at her while she just stared at him.

"Hey, why do you get to be the favourite?" Sam asked.

"Because Sammy, I'll be giving her all the cool gifts." Gabriel shot back.

"You're not joining in that argument?" Jacey asked, looking at Castiel who was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Nah, I know how to get in good with the little one without having to resort to flashy presents." Castiel remarked. Jacey laughed and squeezed his hand.

"What do you think?" Dean asked, showing Jacey a paper with a list of names on it. "Got everyone's opinions and even called up Ellen to get her ideas."

"Guess that explains why Jo is on that list." Jacey muttered, smiling. "Oh wait, I like that one." She pointed to a name and looked up at Dean.

"No way." Dean argued.

"Why not?" Jacey asked.

"I don't like that one." Dean pointed out.

"Then why did you write it down?" Jacey countered.

"I didn't." Dean remarked. Jacey paused and looked around, wondering which person in the room wrote the name. She shrugged and looked at the list again, head tilted. "Oh wait, what about that one?" Dean touched the paper, his finger under one of the names.

"Hmm." Jacey mused, tilting her head the other way before lifting her eyes to look over at the small baby who seemed thoroughly perplexed by the people around her. "I think it fits."

"Really?" Dean asked. Jacey smiled and nodded her approval. "I think Bobby suggested that one."

"He does have a flair for names." Jacey laughed. "Hey guys...can I have my baby back?"

"But you got to hold her for all this time." Gabriel whined. Jacey just stared at him, as did everyone else in the room.

"That was...a very...very strange thing for a man to say." John muttered. Mary just grinned and shook her head. Gabriel handed the tiny person back to it's mother and Jacey smiled happily "So...did you two decide on a name?"

"Yep." Dean replied, looking at his girls with a smile.

"I wanna do it." Jacey cut him off. Dean gestured for her to go on and the bright happy smile was back on the red head's face. "Everybody, this little lady here...is going to be Emma Winchester."

"It's a good name." Mary approved, smiling. She reached out her hand and brushed it across her granddaughter's head. "Welcome to the family sweetie."

"Good luck." Sam remarked, making everyone laugh.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"Careful...careful...CAREFUL!" Jacey snapped quietly, slapping her hands to her mouth as she stared at the events happening before her.

"Relax Jace!" Dean whispered as he backed up the stairs, holding one end of the stroller as Sam lifted the other end. "We wouldn't be going through this if you weren't afraid of the elevator now."

"Hey, that thing is dangerous!" Jacey argued. Dean just sighed, keeping quiet once more as they made it to the top of the stairs. Emma remained sleeping, despite the echoing argument that had gone on around her.

"This kid sure can sleep." Sam remarked.

"Don't jinx it!" Jacey sighed, following the boys to the apartment. Sam had all the baby bags while Dean pushed the stroller."Sleeping is good...I like the sleeping, means she's not crying."

"You guys good from here?" Sam asked once they were in the apartment and all the bags were in the nursery.

"Yeah I think so, thanks man." Dean replied.

"It's what I'm here for." Sam reminded him, smiling. "But uh...not right now, I got a date."

"Oh, have fun." Jacey instructed, grinning. Sam gave her thumbs up and headed out. "Okay...I'm going to shower because I'm pretty sure I'm smelly after being a hospital for a few days."

"Okay and I will...uh...put stuff away and get little missy into the crib to finish her...nap." Dean decided, looking at his daughter and wondering just how much sleeping she was going to do.

"Sounds good to me." Jacey agreed.

It took exactly two minutes and twenty seven seconds from the time that the bathroom door closed to the time that Emma woke up and started screaming.

* * *

><p>Okay so I think I'm just going to do one more chapter for this story, get some aging for little Emma lol. In case you're wondering, the name came from the Splice Girls episode lol.<p> 


	15. Happy Endings

**Happy Endings  
><strong>

Alright, last chapter with some time jumping in it lol. This chapter has a little treat it in for my loyal friend and reviewer, AuntMo. I'm sure she'll recognize it when she sees it lol.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it." Jacey muttered, confusion in her voice and expression.<p>

"Okay I didn't exactly plan it, it just kind of...happened." Dean tried to defend himself. Jacey looked at him then sighed and looked back at the original source of her confusion.

"How did...what did...why this?" The red head asked.

"She got upset." Dean muttered, shrugging. Jacey paused then slowly turned back to the man she had married several months ago, a look that clearly stated 'are you fucking kidding me' was on her face. Dean scratched the back of his neck and tried to avoid looking at his wife and instead looked to where their daughter was giggling.

"So...you keep telling me...not to cave...and yet...you're the one...that goes out...and buys...a puppy, when she gets upset?" Jacey asked.

"Well...you know...we were talking about it..." Dean faded off, still not entirely sure how he had come to this decision either.

"Okay...let's just back track...and tell me the story." Jacey stated, deciding she needed the full information. All she knew was that she had left Dean and Emma alone for the day after getting called in for work and came back to find a golden retriever dog playing with her two year old daughter and a bunch of stuff for said dog.

"She got upset so I figured, you know, why not go to the humane society." Dean explained, shrugging his shoulders. "So we got there and we were having this grand old time, looking at all the animals, petting cats and everything."

"How did you go from petting to buying?" Jacey asked.

"Well see that one there, it didn't bark." Dean continued. Jacey raised an eyebrow. "You know when you walk past the room things and the dogs jump up and bark and all that? Well that one didn't. It just sort of sat there in the back, looking all sorts of sad."

"Huh." Jacey muttered. She looked back at Emma and the dog and how the two of them were both tugging on a rope toy, looking anything but sad.

"Emma wanted to see him." Dean pointed out. "She actually put her hands and face against the glass, tapping it at to try and get the dog over. So I asked someone and they opened the door. So when the dog finally looked up, Emma just plopped herself on the floor and held out her hand." Dean's eyes watched the playing taking place in the living room and couldn't help smiling. "Took a couple of minutes but she refused to budge and the dog finally came over to her."

"So you decided to get it?" Jacey asked.

"Well not at that point." Dean replied. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall then looked at his wife. "I asked the guy about him and he said the dog had been tied up to a post outside of the place for what they guessed was all night during that big thunderstorm that happened a couple of months ago. When someone came to open up they found the poor little guy lying in a puddle of water, tied to the post with a rope around his muzzle. He limped when they finally got him inside."

"Oh man." Jacey muttered, her eyes already beginning to water from that tale.

"They were going to have to put him down soon if he wasn't taken." Dean explained the point that had made his final decision. Jacey looked at him in surprise. "He didn't do anything, wouldn't let anyone near him when he was getting shown and he yelped whenever someone grabbed him." He paused and kicked a ball across the floor to the playing duo. "Little Lady there heard that part, looked up at me and asked what that meant, then burst into tears and hugged the little guy, begging me to save him."

"Aww Dean." Jacey was now actually crying as she hugged her husband. "I definitely would have done the same then."

"What else could I do, right?" Dean asked, rubbing Jacey's back. "So I got him then we went to that pet place and got all the stuff you see now."

"You are such a good guy." Jacey pointed out. "So how old is he?"

"Uh...I think they guessed it at about...two years almost." Dean replied. "So Emma's decided that he's going to share her birthday." He looked over at his little red headed wonder girl, now dancing around with the dog, wearing a crown and her ballet tutu and waving around the rope toy as if it was some sort of wand. "Hey Emma!"

"Wha?" Emma asked, spinning around to look at them.

"Tell mommy what our doggy's name is." Dean instructed. He dropped his eyes to Jacey, a grin on his face. "You're gonna love this."

"He's Yoshi!" Emma shouted, bouncing around. Jacey just stared at the two year old before laughing.

"Told ya." Dean muttered, his hand dropping down to pat at Jacey's butt before he walked over to play with Emma and Yoshi.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

Little feet painted with ten different colours of nail polish touched the floor softly before sliding into a pair of fluffy blue slippers with glow in the dark star decorations on them. The shifting caused from her getting out of bed woke up the dog that had taken a residence at the end of it for the past six months. She lifted a bubble gum pink nailed finger to her lips and hissed at the dog to stay quiet before she shuffled herself across the floor to carefully and quietly open the door.

So far so good.

She could hear noises and carefully shuffled over to the staircase. Her hands gripped the banister as she walked slowly down the stairs, taking a big step to avoid the squeaky one. Leaning over, she looked into the living room, her eyes growing wide at the sight in her living room.

A man dressed in red with a big red bag was crouched at a tree, putting brightly wrapped packages under it.

She quickly covered her mouth to hide the squeal that attempted to leave and rushed back up the stairs to check on her parents. Both of them were lying in their bed, apparently asleep. Her green eyes grew even wider as she hurried back to the stairs and rushed down them, not bothering to skip the squeaky step this time. The noise made the man turn around and put his own gloved finger to his lips, winking an eye at the little girl. She giggled softly and copied him.

"Hello Emma." The man whispered.

"You know my name?" Emma whispered, surprised.

"Of course I do." The man retorted, laughing quietly. "I make it a point to remember the names of all the children who have been extra good."

"Did you get my letter?" Emma asked, bouncing in place as she tried to keep quiet.

"Indeed I did." The man replied, smiling. "You asked for some very nice things, that's what makes you extra good." Emma smiled happily then looked at the bag, her eyes widening at the sight of the bone that was visible.

"Is that for Yoshi? Like I asked?" The little girl whispered.

"Shh." The man whispered while he nodded. Emma squealed slightly and watched the bone get put under the tree before she suddenly remembered something. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies that she had made during the day with Jacey. Pulling open the fridge, she also grabbed a few carrots, figuring if she wasn't going to eat them, then someone, or something, else could.

"These are for you." Emma announced, holding out the cookies and carrots.

"Why thank you Emma, they look delightful." The man declared, taking the offerings and biting into a cookie. He made a big show of eating it and rubbing his belly, making Emma laugh. "I should get these out to my deer and get on my way now."

"Do you have a lot of houses still?" Emma asked.

"I'm almost done." The man replied. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and carefully steered her back to the staircase. "Now you remember, don't tell anyone about this. This will be our little secret."

"Right!" Emma agreed, nodding. She stood on the steps then leaned over and hugged the man in red. "Have a careful flight and tell Mrs Claus I say hello."

"You bet I will, good night Emma, sweet dreams and have a Merry Christmas." The man instructed. Emma giggled and ran up the stairs. There was a few seconds of silence after her door closed before another one opened and Dean carefully descended the stairs.

"Well?" The father asked, grinning.

"This thing is freaking hot." Sam muttered, pulling off the fake beard and waving his hand to fan his face.

"Well it did the job of giving you rosy cheeks." Dean taunted, reaching forward to pinch his brother's cheeks. Sam slapped away the hand and shook his head.

"Tell me again why I had to do this?" He asked, biting into one of the carrot sticks he held and sitting on the couch.

"Because we all knew she would check my room to make sure it wasn't me." Dean reminded him. He looked over at the Christmas tree and grinned. Most of the decorations were at the half way point, right in Emma's height. After the lights and tinsel strands went on, she demanded to decorate on her own. The only thing she accepted help with was getting lifted up to put on the Angel.

The next morning Jacey made a show of asking what happened to the cookies and Emma giggled and claimed she had no idea.

It took until noon for the little girl to learn that she was going to be a big sister, at which point she had started jumping around, excited that her Christmas wish had come true.

_***TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB*TTB***_

"Okay, you ready?" Dean asked.

"Yep, all set." Jacey declared. Dean nodded and flipped off the dining room lights before he and his wife headed out. Jacey carried the large princess fairy birthday cake while Dean carried a smaller bone shaped cake that Jacey had molded out of the canned dog food for Yoshi.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Emma..." The gathered crowd sang as the cakes drew nearer.

"And Yoshi!" Emma cut in.

"And Yoshi." The crowd added, sharing looks of amusement. "Happy birthday to you!" Dean put down the doggie cake and stepped back while Jacey put the other cake in front of their daughter. Three bright candles sat in the middle of the cake and Emma wasted no time in blowing them out.

"What did you wish for?" Gabriel asked, leaning on the table and grinning at his niece

"That the new baby would be a girl." Emma declared, reaching over to pat her mother's growing belly.

"Why a girl?" Sam asked.

"Cuz I already gots a brother." Emma stated, matter of factly as she turned to look at Ben who was attempting to sneak a bit of frosting.

"Hey!" Dean's voice interrupted the attempt and Ben sat back, grinning.

"Okay okay, let's get this cake cut up!" Amy, Sam's fiancee, instructed as she smiled happily.

"Oh yeah, better indulge Amy's sweet tooth." Meg, Castiel's current girlfriend, declared. The two girls were cousins, something that the gang had only learned at Christmas time when they had all gotten together for the first time since Castiel had started dating Meg and the two had told the rest of them.

"Can I have a piece with the wings?" Another little girl that sat at the table asked excitedly, bouncing in her booster seat.

"Abby, settle down." Annie, the girl's mother and Gabriel's wife, instructed. The two had met apparently several years ago in New York and Annie had gotten pregnant with Abby just before Emma was born, something Gabriel neglected to inform his family of for several months. They had gotten married just before Abby was born and the whole group had flown over to be there on Jacey's insistence. So far, the girl was turning out to be a little female clone of Gabriel. The little family of three had moved from New York to be closer to everyone after the birth.

Dean liked having a niece but he wasn't so sure if he liked the fact that whenever Abby and Emma were together, they caused trouble that no one could explain.

"Alright, let's get this thing dished out before there's a riot." Jacey decided. Dean instantly produced the knife and helped his daughter cut into the cake, an act that was followed by cheers from the surrounding group.

After the kids had been sugared up and let loose in the backyard to play with Emma's presents and Yoshi, the adult women had gathered in the kitchen to clean and talk while the men were left to watch the kids.

"So when is she due?" Dean finally asked the question that had been on his mind ever since Sam and Amy had entered the house.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dude, don't pull that." Dean shot back. "I've seen enough pregnant women, I know the sighs now."

"She's only three months along." Sam caved, sighing.

"Well least you're getting married in a month." Gabriel pointed out. Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "Now all that's left is good old Cassie."

"Do not call me that." Castiel warned, pointing at his brother.

"Join us, you cannot escape the inevitable." Gabriel mocked in a creepy voice. "You will succumb to proposing. You will succumb to knocking her up. You will..."

"Dump this beer over your head if you don't stop." Castiel cut in, tilting his beer over Gabriel's head.

"Not the hair!" Gabriel yelled, arms flailing up to cover his head.

"Dude, you are such a woman." Dean laughed, shaking his head at his brother in law.

"Shut up!" Gabriel whined.

"Uncle Gabe!" Emma chastised, spinning around to look at the adults. "Shut up is rude!"

"Sorry Ems." Gabriel apologized.

"Now apologize to daddy." Emma instructed.

"But..." Gabriel started to argue.

"Daddy, it's Emma's birthday, you can't disagree with her." Abby pointed out.

"Sugar, you're supposed to side with me." Gabriel pointed out. Abby just crossed her arms, copying her cousin's pose as both girls stared at the older man. "Oh fine...I'm sorry Dean."

"Man, I love these girls." Dean laughed, giving the girls a thumbs up. Emma and Abby smiled before returning to play with Ben and Yoshi.

"Just wait until she's a teenager." Sam pointed out. "And if the next one is a girl too...you are so screwed." Dean just shrugged it off as he sat back, watching the kids.

Later that night he lay awake, wondering and worrying about the day his little girl would come home with a boyfriend.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Okay so this was like the comedy story of all my stories and I was laughing through pretty much this whole chapter (except of course for the part with the dog's story, I teared up there). I hope you all enjoyed this nice little break from mayhem.<p>

I'm going to have a new story up soon enough and I really do hope to update my other ones. I'm going on and off with ideas for all of them. Only problem is, the ideas I have for Twist The End, I get when I'm not near a computer and when I do get to the computer, I forget them. But anywho, I'll think of something. If anyone has any thoughts or suggestions for any of my current stories, please let me know.

Love you all, thanks for reading!


End file.
